Kiseki
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Un bookman no necesita sentimientos, Lenalee creyó que con él sería diferente esa regla pero Lavi no ha correspondido sus sentimientos y despues de aquella misión ninguno sabía que sería la última vez que se verían. Lavi&Lenalee
1. Chapter 1

**-KISEKI-**

**-Milagro-**

**Capitulo I: Una amarga Decepción. **

**-"¡Eh!, ¿Lavi porque te disculpas?"-** Cuestionó confusa la joven exorcista.

Lavi la observó con aquel rostro serio y compungido que mostraba en esos días, Lenalee era algunos centímetros más baja que él sin embargo el exorcista tenía la impresión que era él quien se volvía cada vez más pequeño. La chica lo miraba con temor por su reacción, pero Lavi también alcanzaba a ver sus vivaces ojos violetas bajo sus temblorosas pestañas, las finas facciones de su rostro enmarcada por el cabello aún corto, el atuendo ajustado y despreocupado que solía usar y sus largas piernas desnudas cubiertas con los dos aros que ahora formaban su inocencia.

**-"Lenalee lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer que malinterpretaras las cosas"-** Se disculpó mirando directamente los ojos de la exorcista.

Ella movió de un lado a otro su rostro indicándole que no entendía nada de lo que decía, abrió la boca para decir algo pero de sus labios no brotó nada conformándose con escucharlo.

**-"Todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas lamento haber actuado así, no quise complicar las cosas.**

**Lenalee yo no estoy interesado en ti"-**

Lo dijo finalmente tan directo y con la misma serenidad con que se había enfrentado a los Akuma y la Familia Noah hace pocas semanas.

Lenalee lo escuchó ahí de pie frente a él, sintiendo como sus palabras la golpeaban en el pecho traspasando su ropa hasta tocar su corazón, supo que muy seguramente su expresión era completamente tonta pero no pudo cerrar los labios ni contener el temblor que se apoderó de su labio inferior, ese mismo temblor corrió hasta sus piernas amenazándola con abandonar sus fuerzas pero de algún modo y antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas logró sobreponerse e inventarse una estúpida mentira sobre una tonta y falsa sonrisa.

**-"¡Ahh! Lo siento Lavi acabo de recordar que Komui me pidió le llevará más café; nos veremos luego"- **

Lavi percibió el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica cuando pasó junto a él encaminándose hacía uno de los balcones que daban al jardín, el pelirrojo se giró solo para ver como Lenalee se llevaba el dorso de su mano derecha a su rostro. Y experimentó todo tipo de sensaciones a pesar de que la mayoría estaban prohibidas para un bookman.

Un impulsó que nada tenía que ver con su condición de exorcista o de bookman lo llevó a echarse a correr en dirección donde la joven había desaparecido.

Lenalee se afianzó sobre los pilares del balcón mirando la gran extensión que conformaba el jardín, un alarido de dolor se coló por su garganta dejando que el llanto corriera libre por su rostro.

Sus delgados dedos se aferraron con más fuerza a la fría piedra mientras lo recordaba todo.

Recordó la primera vez que el exorcista se había acercado a ella y con una sonrisa que la hizo temblar de vergüenza le tendía la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie, desde ese momento Lenalee había encontrado no solo un compañero más como exorcista también ganó un amigo que más tarde se convertía en admiración y atracción para terminar en una gran decepción.

Ella lo había pasado mal desde antes de partir hacía Edo pero antes de que se sumiera en una lastimera depresión Lavi le había vuelto a tender la mano para sacarla de aquel abismo, y desde ese momento sus propios sentimientos que ya sospechaba comenzaron a evolucionar dándose cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

Lo sabía porque no sentía ese fuerte palpitar y tranquilidad en su corazón cuando estaba con Kanda o con Allen, con ellos se sentía segura y confiada pero ninguno de los dos exorcistas había tenido esos pequeños gestos y consideraciones que el futuro bookman tenía para con ella.

Incluso ella misma lo llegó a sentir; el suave palpitar de su corazón cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos después de derrotar al Akuma 3, lo escuchaba en su voz; en aquel timbre dolido y desesperado por ser incapaz de protegerla mejor.

Después de sus atenciones en la enfermería, en el laboratorio 5 y en los días posteriores Lenalee había creído que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, por eso ese día se había armado de valor, haciendo de lado sus propios temores y prejuicios, dejándoles en el mismo sitió donde desechó la segura protesta y reprimenda de su hermano cuando se enterase.

La tarde estaba próxima a caer cuando lo encontró en aquel solitario pasillo, lo había visto de frente, con su peculiar sonrisa bajo su enmarañado cabello rojo. Ella había iniciado la conversación y después de algunas cosas sin mucho sentido le habló de sus sentimientos esperando que él los correspondiera.

Pero ahora por más estúpida y apenada que se sintiera era incapaz de dejar de llorar, su llanto no correspondía a un capricho ni al saberse rechazada, si ahora lloraba era porque aquello le dolía tanto que no era capaz de contenerlo.

Acalló sus sollozos cuando escuchó la voz de Lavi detrás de ella limpiándose con discreción su rostro lloroso antes de darle la cara.

**-"Si un día tuvieras que elegir entre el mundo y el amor, ¿qué elegirías?"-**

Lenalee lo miró extrañada por su encriptada pregunta más que por su presencia.

**-"Elegiría el mundo"- **Respondió después de un corto silencio pero con una seguridad que sorprendió al hombre.

**-"Si eliges el mundo quedarás sin amor, pero si eliges el amor serás capaz de conquistarlo"-** Lo recitó como si se tratase de una vieja enseñanza aprendida en uno de los tantos lugares en los que había estado.

**-"Te equivocas, para mi aquello no podría ser. Porque si eligiera al amor no tendría la oportunidad de estar contigo, pero si elijo al mundo sé que tu estarás ahí porque todos ustedes lo conforman para mí"-** Dijo con voz apagada.

**-"Debes de estar pensando que soy un idiota seguramente tienes razón. También sé que soy el menos indicado para decirlo pero creo que estarías mejor con alguien como Allen"-** A pesar de todo y de no sentirlo Lavi aún trataba de alejarla, aún cuando eso lo hacía sentirse peor.

**-"Por favor no metas a Allen en todo esto, él es demasiado bueno pero para mí es como un hermano más"- **

Su voz siempre sonaba tranquila y modulada, era un rasgo que le añadía un toque de inocencia a su personalidad pero ahora volvía a escucharse con esa vieja melancolía de cuando Lavi la había conocido.

**-"Lenalee no lo hagas, a pesar de todo eres mi compañera y no me gusta que te hagas daño tu misma"- **

Lenalee supo que sus palabras eran sinceras y que iban cargadas de un débil dejo de dolor. Fue justo eso lo que la hizo sentirse peor, quiso volver a llorar pero no lo hizo, no lo haría frente a él porque solo obtendría más lastima de su parte por eso volvió a sonreírle antes de hablar.

**-"Lamento lo de hace rato, no quise presionarte y descuida hace tiempo que deje de sentir lastima por mi"- **

Se disculpó antes de retirarse, pero antes de ser capaz de dar el primer paso siquiera sintió su cuerpo demasiado caliente considerando que la brisa nocturna les llegaba a ambos, su visión se volvió borrosa llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza antes de sentir como se desvanecía.

Entre el dolor distinguió la voz preocupada de Lavi llamándola por su nombre, extendiendo sus brazos a ella.

**-"Lenalee, ¿Te encuentras bien?"-** Preguntó preocupado agachado junto a ella.

**-"Lo estoy, es solo que mi cuerpo se siente débil aún cuando la inocencia me ha recibido por su propia voluntad. Solo necesito unos minutos"- **Le dijo apoyando su brazo sobre el pecho del hombre.

**-"Nada de eso, debiste habérselo dicho a Komui o descansar en la enfermería un tiempo más, que es a ese mismo lugar donde te llevare"-**Mientras la reprendía la cargó con suma facilidad.

Lenalee trató de bajarse pero sus fuerzas aún no se restauraban y Lavi se encontraba en perfectas condiciones así que sus intentos no pasaron de simples forcejeos.

**-"¡Lavi!"-**Le dijo suavemente con su rostro descansando sobre su pecho **–"Esto es demasiado cruel, ¿lo sabías?"-**

El exorcista bajo la vista pero ella no lo miraba, dobló la última esquina antes de llegar a la enfermería.

**-"También tu has sido dura conmigo Lenalee"-** Murmuró sin prestar atención a si lo escuchaba o no.

Ella abrió sorprendida sus ojos pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, el lento palpitar de su corazón volvió a normalizarse cuando escuchó la voz de la enfermera frente a ellos. Lavi siguió a la mujer hasta una de las tantas camas desocupadas respondiendo las pocas preguntas que era capaz de contestar.

**-"Yo estoy bien, no es nada solo estoy un poco cansada"-** Intervino la joven recostada ahora en la cama.

**-"Lenalee sabes el alboroto que causara tu hermano cuando se entere de esto, pero descuida tu salud es lo más importante. Lavi te agradezco haberla traído yo me ocupare de todo lo demás"-** Le dijo a modo de despedida al exorcista que seguía de pie al lado de la cama.

Lavi solo asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza antes de salir de la enfermería sin mirar hacía la cama donde se encontraba la exorcista.

* * *

Mi primer fic largo en esta sección, últimamente había estado haciendo puros one-shot pero con este fic tengo muchas ideas y mientras la inspiración no me abandone actualizare regularmente.

Ya deben saber que mi pareja fav. Es el Lenalee-Lavi pero pasaran varios capitulos para ver esa relación, por lo pronto me divertiré con otras.

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. ¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!!

¡¡Bruja!!, Mil gracias por inspirarme a escribirlo en mi momento de crisis.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2 Compañeros

**-KISEKI-**

**-Milagro-**

**Capitulo II: Compañeros**

Lenalee irguió algunos centímetros su cuerpo tan solo para ver como la espalda del exorcista desaparecía tras la puerta sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó en esa posición mientras el silencio del lugar le llevaba hasta la cama la voz de la enfermera comunicándose muy seguramente con su hermano por teléfono, la mujer asintió con unos cuantos monosílabos antes de bajar la bocina y dirigirse ahora a uno de los estantes donde empezó a sacar varios instrumentos médicos.

En todo ese tiempo que Lenalee no supo si habían transcurrido horas o tan solo unos minutos, permaneció pensando en lo que había hecho. Algunas veces aceptaba que no era tan inteligente como su hermano Komui o alguno de los chicos del laboratorio pero al menos contaba con la suficiente astucia para tomar hasta ese momento las decisiones correctas, sabía que lo de ese día no había sido ni remotamente una decisión inteligente.

De pronto al figurar el rostro serio del pelirrojo sintió nuevamente deseos de llorar, porque sabía que por su tonta ilusión las cosas entre ellos dos jamás llegarían a ser lo que fueron; porque de un modo u otro su relación se había fracturado por su culpa, por dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran y no pensar con la cabeza fría.

No necesitaba dejar pasar más de un día para saber que el trato entre Lavi y ella sería formal y serio, tal vez alguien lo llegara a notar pero Lavi era un maestro en inventar excusas y manipular a la gente, en cuanto a ella le bastaría con sonreír antes de cambiar la conversación de ese modo nadie tendría que enterarse de lo sucedido entre ellos.

El sonido apresurado de alguien corriendo dando traspiés llamó su atención antes de ver a su hermano entrando en una carrera desbocada a la enfermería, ubicando desde la entrada su cama; cuando la mirada de ambos se encontró Lenalee le recibió con una lánguida sonrisa, que Komui asocio de inmediato a su estado de salud.

**-"¡¡Lenalee!!"-** Gritó finalmente el jefe de la orden antes de lanzarse hasta su hermana.

-"Jefe Komui podría por favor bajar la voz y comportarse de acuerdo a donde esta, podría incomodar a los demás enfermos"- Lo reprendió la enfermera Lisa, intimidándolo no solo con su voz sino también con la fría mirada que le lanzó mientras se acercaba a ellos con el carrito lleno de instrumentos.

La joven exorcista contempló desde su lugar el puchero de reproche que hizo su hermano, mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares trató de aplacar el enojo de la mujer.

**-"Pero si aquí no hay nadie"-**Trató de defenderse y ciertamente el lugar se encontraba vacío excepto por ellos tres, una enfermera junto a un buscador que abandonaban la habitación después de coger los medicamentos administrados.

La jefe de enfermeras tosió con disimulo ante lo evidente.

**-"Aún así le pido se comporte. Justo ahora le iba a practicar a Lenalee los exámenes médicos para saber que ocurrió con ella"-**

**-"¡Pero!, hermano, Lisa-san yo estoy bien"-**

Trató de intervenir la joven antes de notar la inusual mirada seria del hombre, indicio de que toda la farsa se quedaba atrás sobreponiendo su salud. Lenalee solo dejó escapar el aire antes de apartar la manta de su cuerpo y dejar que ambos adultos la examinaran.

Lenalee sintió como la piel de sus piernas se erizaba mientras la mujer le colocaba algunas sondas para determinar el daño de sus piernas mientras Komui centraba su atención en la pantalla digital frente a él.

**-"No hay ninguna anomalía de importancia, al menos eso indican las primeras pruebas, pero Lenalee mañana al medio día lo estudiaremos con mayor detenimiento"-**

Explicó con seriedad el hombre aún con el expediente en sus manos. La exorcista desde luego sabía a que pruebas se refería su hermano así como sabía que sería inútil tratar de persuadirlo de realizar dichos estudios.

No dijo nada en lugar de eso lo observó recostada, encontrándose con el Komui que muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver, un hombre sereno concentrado en su trabajo aislado de todo lo demás, las finas arrugas que surcaban su aún joven rostro y el labio inferior ligeramente fruncido le decían que se tomaba el asunto con demasiada seriedad.

Lenalee pasó de mirarlo con interés a verlo con impotencia por no poder hacer algo para aliviar una parte de las penas que embargaban a su hermano, deseó poder decirle algo que lo hiciera olvidar por un instante su salud pero no encontró nada lo bastante bueno para expresarle su gratitud por todas las cosas que hacía por ella y por todos los miembros de la orden.

Por un instante se le figuró que ella no era otra cosa más que un estorbo en aquel lugar y en la vida de todos, era la causante de tantos malos recuerdos para su hermano. Desde siempre supo de los sentimientos de soledad y tristeza de Komui pero les había dado egoístamente prioridad a los suyos, escondiéndose en el regazo del hombre para aliviar ese dolor sin prestarle atención. Ahora se daba cuenta que hacía exactamente lo mismo con Lavi orillándolo a una situación difícil, porque lo conocía y sabía que el exorcista no deseaba hacer infeliz a ninguno de sus compañeros incluso si eso suponía su propio bienestar.

Pero ella había sido lo bastante ciega para no prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus problemas. Sin apenas percatarse su delgado cuerpo comenzó a agitarse en la cama y esporádicos sollozos atrajeron la atención de Komui.

**-"¡¿Lenalee, qué sucede?!"-** Preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Abrió lleno de sorpresa los ojos al sentir el intempestivo abrazo de su hermana, se había arrojado a él como si buscara algún consuelo que solo le podría brindar por un corto tiempo porque desconocía todas las cosas que se guardaba en su interior.

Komui cerró cariñosamente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana, permitiéndole a la chica esconder su rostro aún más en su pecho, y él escuchó en silencio el desesperado llanto. No trató de preguntar qué le sucedía porque sabía que Lenalee nunca le contaría que era aquello que la hacía tan infeliz.

Aquel rasgo en la joven exorcista era algo que Komui sencillamente detestaba, su hermana era tan hermética en sus sentimientos que él se sentía incapaz de poder hacer algo más por ella, muchas veces deseó que fuera más abierta y le tuviera más confianza de ese modo él compartiría parte de su dolor, así ninguno tendría que cargar con todo ese agobiante peso a solas.

Pero Lenalee creía que haciendo frente ella sola a sus problemas su mundo estaría bien, sin darse cuenta que con ese gesto procuraba todo lo contrario, Komui tenía la certeza que ella misma se daría cuenta de su propio error algún día, por eso prefería esperar con una sonrisa antes de violar la privacidad de su insegura hermana.

**-"Komui-niisan, lo siento tanto. Por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho..."-**

**-"Shhh"-**

La calló con dulzura, para él Lenalee no le debía ningún tipo de disculpa, sabía a que venían sus palabras pero entre ellos ese tipo de cosas no eran necesarios, ambos habían sufrido en su pasado y seguirían cargando con el enorme peso de esa cruz hasta que todo terminara, por eso él no necesitaba esa disculpa porque sentía que era indicio de un final próximo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a enfrentar aún y mucho menos aceptar.

**-"Todo estará bien mi dulce Lenalee; sea cual sea tu miedo y tu problema ten la certeza que se solucionara. Tan solo cree un poco más en ti misma"-** Le habló cuando su llanto tan solo era esporádicos sollozos.

**-"Hoy pasaras la noche en la enfermería, necesitas a alguien que este a tu lado por una posible recaída"-** Le recalcó antes de escuchar el reproche de la exorcista. **–"Yo iré a buscar a Lavi, pero más tarde volveré"-**

Lenalee abrió temerosa sus ojos, reflejando la duda en sus pupilas violáceas, por un instante creyó lo peor así que su pregunta salió en un débil murmullo.

**-"A Lavi, no entiendo para que, hermano ¿tu sabes algo?"**

**-"Fue él quien te trajo, fue un alivió que te haya encontrado de lo contrario sé que tu no hubieras dicho nada, así que solo quiero preguntarle que fue lo que detectó" -**

Lenalee suspiró aliviada, al parecer hablaban de cosas diferentes sonriéndole ahora de mejor manera cuando se puso de pie y se despidió de ella.

Hasta ese momento, mientras observaba el elegante candelabro en medio del lugar se percató del hambre que tenía, recordó que su única comida había sido el desayuno y de eso ya había transcurrido demasiadas horas. Seguramente a esa hora la mayoría se encontraría en el comedor cenando, así que eso la terminó de convencer para escaparse por unos cuantos minutos de la enfermería.

Por un momento se sintió como Allen aclamando por algo de alimento, pero al contrario del chico ella se conformaría con un poco de la deliciosa sopa que Jerry solía preparar, se sentó sobre la cama y deslizó sus pies dentro de los zapatos antes de ponerse de pie.

Trató de controlar el involuntario pánico que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando sus piernas se quedaron inmóviles, sin dar muestras de querer obedecer a sus ordenes. Apenas se irguió sus piernas se doblaron y tuvo que impulsarse con sus manos tratando en vano de ponerse en pie.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por regresar a la cama, acallando esa voz interna que asustada le preguntaba qué pasaría si llegara a quedar inhabilitada de esa parte de su cuerpo. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que aquella debilidad era producto del cansancio y solo le bastaría con descansar lo que restaba del día, pero aquello no la tranquilizó del todo.

**-"¡Eyy! Se puede"-**

Aquella voz llamó su atención respondiendo con un imperceptible monosílabo.

**-"Esto esta demasiado oscuro para tratarse de un lugar donde se espera que las personas se alivien"-**

**-"Reveer taicho, ¿qué haces aquí?, no me digas que mi hermano te ha hecho trabajar horas extras pidiéndote que vengas a cuidarme"-** Se alarmó al ver como el rubio hombre encendía la luz antes de andar hacía ella.

**-"Nada de eso, nos enteramos que habías vuelto a recaer, Komui es quien esta trabajando horas extras así que tal vez venga más tarde. Jhonny y yo recordamos que seguramente no has comido así que te traje algo de cenar"-**

Le explicó con tranquilidad mientras le mostraba la charola con algunos alimentos.

**-"No debiste haberte molestado, si has terminado tu trabajo hubiera sido mejor que disfrutaras tu día, sé que es inusual que tengan este tipo de descansos"-** Le dijo Lenalee, mientras se sentaba en la cama y le agradecía a Reveer el haberle colocado la charola a su alcance.

**-"Son pocos los días que podemos disfrutar de una tarde libre, seguro mañana trabajaremos hasta tarde y sé que si tu estuvieras mejor nos llevarías de comer a todos. Así que al menos déjame agradecerte por lo que haces, dejando que me quede un rato contigo"-**

Lenalee se sintió agradecida por el gesto del hombre. Él junto con Jhonny eran de las personas que más apreciaba, después de su hermano Lenalee estaba segura que ellos dos formaban parte de esa infranqueable familia, así que solo asintió con el gesto antes de dedicarse a comer.

**-"Reveer ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?. ¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si perdieras aquello que te une a este lugar?"-**

El hombre jugó un tiempo más con su cigarrillo apagado en los labios escuchando la extraña pregunta de la chica. Observó su perfil y entonces supo a que se refería.

**-"No debes preocuparte tanto por tus piernas, sé que aún es apresurado decirlo y no sabremos nada hasta mañana cuando te hagamos de nuevo los estudios, pero no hay nada malo con tu inocencia o tu cuerpo.**

**Lo que te pasó hoy puede deberse simplemente al proceso de adecuación del arma con el portador. Tu siempre has sido fuerte, así que ahora no puedes dejarte vencer por algo tan simple, además debes saber que lo te une a la orden no es tu condición de exorcista, así como mi trabajo no es lo único que me mantiene en este lugar, si ambos estamos aquí son por los lazos que hemos formados con cada miembro de la orden.**

**Incluso si ustedes dejaran de ser exorcistas siempre tendrán un lugar en la orden. Es natural que estés preocupada pero no debes dejar que tus temores se conviertan en una realidad porque todos nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible por tu bienestar"- **

La mujer lo escuchó con atención experimentando un especial apreció por el hombre que hablaba sin ninguna mentira o duda, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo asegurándole que no se rendiría.

Conversaron un rato más hasta que Jhonny apareció agitado hablando del trabajo a última hora que le había surgido. Reveer los dejo solo y entonces la conversación de ambos adolescentes se tornó menos seria que con el rubio.

Poco después de la media noche el hombre se despidió, finalizando con eso el tiempo de visitas de la chica. Lenalee le dedicó una cálida sonrisa hasta que su espalda se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y en la soledad de la habitación cerró sus ojos esperando quedarse dormida, pero entonces el recuerdo del exorcista volvió a hacerse presente en sus recuerdos. Dándose cuenta que mientras estaba con Reveer y Jhonny no había pensando en el pelirrojo pero ahora regresaba a ella como un seguro augurio de sus futuras pesadillas.

* * *

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y leyeron el 1er chp.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos

**-KISEKI-**

**-Milagro-**

**Capitulo III: Recuerdos**

Él cruzó la amplia habitación en apenas unos cuantos pasos, sin regresar la vista atrás y pasando de largo a la chica recostada en la cama que con seguridad lo observaba con sus enormes ojos violetas.

Pero sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, que todo cuando quisiera decir salía sobrando en esa habitación, en ese lugar y en especial en él.

Lavi no sé percató de lo rápido que sus pies lo conducían a través de los muchos corredores de la orden, ni siquiera reparó en el instante en que se había echado a correr buscando acallar esa voz interna que lo acribillaba con incesantes preguntas.

El frío aire nocturno se pegó en su piel, sobre sus brazos desnudos y su rostro, su cabello rojizo revoloteó un instante antes de darse cuenta que había recorrido toda la Orden hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento. Echó un vistazo al lugar comprobando que en ese lugar solo se encontraba él.

Cogió su martillo invocando su inocencia, obligando a su arma a incrementar cada vez más su tamaño lo hizo hasta que por primera vez sintió el peso del martillo. Aquello fue algo que sucedía por primera vez pero lo cierto fue que sentir el peso del objeto lo reconfortó.

Al menos su arma le había dado la perfecta excusa para ponerse en movimiento y concentrar sus pensamientos lejos de la enfermería y de todo cuanto había sucedido entre los muros de la congregación.

Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se tensaron ante el esfuerzo que realizó unas cuentas veces buscando mover su inocencia, los primeros intentos solo consiguió arrastrarla pero no pasó mucho antes de lograr blandir de nuevo el enorme martillo. Antes de que se diera cuenta el objeto se movía bajo sus manos con una inaudita facilidad teniendo en consideración su tamaño.

Juntó sus piernas, sosteniendo con ambas manos el enorme martillo acomodando su cuerpo completamente recto, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de ordenarle a su inocencia volver a su forma, el fragmento destello un instante antes de volver a su estado original.

Cuando Lavi abrió los ojos relajó su cuerpo hasta notar como sus músculos se relajaban dejándole una sensación de haberse esforzado más de la cuenta. El exorcista se dejó caer a mitad del lugar, liberando hasta entonces la tensión de su cuerpo, pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente para limpiarse las gotas de sudor que adornaban su rostro. Su mirada se quedó fija en el cielo, el azul oscuro estaba siendo rápidamente relevado por la negrura de la noche y aquello venía acompañado de tímidos destellos que conforme pasaban los minutos se iban duplicando.

Lavi pareció sumirse entonces en el transcurso del firmamento, las estrellas alumbraban cada vez más pero todas ellas en conjunto porque sabían que una sola no era capaz de reflejar sus rayos sobre la tierra. Su vista se ensombreció y los rasgos de su rostro se transformaron en una amarga mascara que nadie jamás había visto en el rostro sonriente del Bookman Jr.

Apenas recordaba los libros de astronomía que había leído, tal vez recordara el número de dichos libros pero eso poca relevancia tenía, lo mismo que sus contenidos; en ellos explicaban el origen del mundo, de las constelaciones y galaxias, del sol, la luna y de esos astros que ahora acaparaban su atención. Porque él mismo era capaz de dar cuenta de una estrella que por si sola bañaba de luz donde estuviera, no importaba si esta en el exterior o interior para Lavi, Lenalee contaba con la suficiente luz y gracia para brindar ese candor del cual él carecía.

Porque si para él la joven reflejaba candidez y nuevas esperanzas, él en cambio se encontraba en lo sombrío de una soledad que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Lavi sabía que él podía sonreír cuantas veces lo ameritara la situación pero esa sonrisa jamás reflejaría seguridad o confianza, en cambio cuando ella lo hacía todos a su alrededor podían tener la certeza que las cosas saldrían bien.

Pero ella le había confesado sus sentimientos con una sonrisa en su rostro y por primera vez las cosas no estuvieron bien. Lavi fue el encargado de ensombrecer esa luz, mientras la escuchaba hablar deseó no haber estado ahí, haberle inventado una excusa para poder alejarse de ella y no tener que herirla de la forma en que lo hizo.

Así como las de Lenalee, sus propias palabras eran verdaderas, él no estaba interesado en la joven exorcista, Lavi tan solo cumplía con su tarea preservando su identidad mientras estuviera dentro de la Orden Oscura; así que no debía de preocuparse por engañarla porque no lo había hecho. Tal y como le enseñara Bookman, había hablado como una persona que ha renunciado a sus sentimientos por eso no amaba a Lenalee porque no conocía dicho sentimiento, así como desconocía lo que sintió y seguramente estaba sintiendo la mujer.

Después de todo conceptos como esos venían sobrando en la educación de un futuro Bookman; pero entonces no comprendía porque sentía esa opresión en su pecho, ni porque había huido del lugar descargando sus fuerzas contra algo para no pensar en las palabras de la mujer o en su expresión que se apagó lentamente.

Lavi se sintió frustrado por no saber como actuar, qué se suponía que debió haber hecho; actuar como Lavi discípulo de Bookman o como el Lavi que después de muchos años de reprimirlos se ha dado cuenta que jamás podrá ser capaz de suprimir los sentimientos. Aquello es una norma absurda para cualquier persona, sea esta aspirante a ser el nuevo recolector de la historia o fuese un simple humano.

Porque él se ha dado cuenta que la existencia de todo ser vivo se sustenta en aquellas sensaciones que se llegan a experimentar conforme transcurre su existencia, se pueden tratar de sensaciones buenas o malas, que llegan a ser agradables o por el contrarios generan un malestar físico, también sabe que los individuos lo experimentan en menor o mayor grado dependiendo la sensibilidad y estabilidad emocional de la persona.

El hombre que lo había recogido tiempo atrás le habló de desprenderse de ese rasgo, en aquel entonces Lavi lo aceptó sin dudarlo porque en el recipiente que era su cuerpo no quedaba ninguna sensación que él pudiera identificar como placentera, en ese pequeño y maltrecho cuerpo solo quedaba soledad junto al dolor que su propia raza le había inflingido. Y ese niño no quería volver a experimentar aquello.

Por eso había obedecido a Panda, y ese juramento se fortificaba cada que cruzaban una nueva provincia y el panorama de devastación y destrucción no distaba mucho del anterior. Lavi no comprendía como un solo grupo podía acabar con su mismo genero, no se lo cuestionaba para no tener que ahondar en una respuesta que quizás jamás llegará a conocer.

Pero entonces la había conocido. Cuando ingresó por vez primera a la orden su percepción de la humanidad no había cambiado, seguía siendo tan hermético que no le interesaba conocer más a los hombres; apenas si había prestado atención al hombre que se presentaba frente a ellos como el encargado de la Orden Oscura.

Panda tuvo que codearlo para llamar su atención, misma que se encontraba atendiendo los ruidos que provenían del piso inferior a donde se encontraban ellos; el pelirrojo podía distinguir sin mucho esfuerzo el ir y venir de varias personas, potentes voces dando ordenes a diferentes grupos, algunos lamentos y el llanto de aquellos que recién llegaban del campo de batalla.

**-"Tendré que dejarlos solos un tiempo, lamento esto pero justo hoy llegaron los buscadores y el exorcista que enviamos al norte del país"-** Komui había hecho una reverencia frente a los dos antes de salir con paso apresurado.

**-"Observa bien todo cuanto pasa a tu alrededor Lavi, porque justo ahora veras lo que es una guerra contra los Akuma y el Conde del Milenio"- **

Recordaba le había dicho sin cambiar su semblante serio el hombre, él se había puesto de pie dirigiéndose hacía el vestíbulo donde lo observó todo.

El lugar se encontraba como bien lo sabía llenó de personas, entre el ir y venir de ellas sobresalían una decena de ataúdes y entonces la vio.

Se encontró con que esa adolorida y temerosa mirada violeta lo observaba, un rostro descompuesto por los golpes bajo una mala curación y el terror que recién había vivido y sobrevivido se clavó en él. Como si aclamara por revertir los hechos, por un futuro que hasta entonces él desconocía.

Lavi no apartó su propia mirada de la joven que había empezado a derramar lágrimas sentada cerca de un ataúd, él lo captó todo en un segundo desde la ropa desgarrada hasta las heridas bajo su cuerpo y experimentó esa sensación que creía olvidada; porque de pronto, sin saberlo el dolor de la chica se volvió su dolor, deseo estar junto a ella y reconfortarla de algún modo.

Porque su corazón había comenzado a dolerle, sintiendo hasta ese entonces el aire mortuorio y asfixiante de la guerra. Aquel halo sombrío y lastimero se filtró bajo su piel atravesando sus huesos hasta posarse en su pecho.

**-"Es la señorita Lenalee Lee, una de las pocas exorcista de la Orden, la única mujer aparte del general Klaud. Su inocencia son las Dark Boots, al parecer habla poco y aún se comporta como una niña, algo comprensible teniendo en consideración la forma en que la obligaron a aceptar su inocencia."-**

El pelirrojo escuchó la explicación de su maestro sin mirarlo, enfocando su atención a lo que pasaba al frente.

**-"También es la hermana menor del director de la orden; Komui Lee, y único familiar"-** Agregó viendo él también como Komui se había acercado a la chica tendiéndole su mano para ponerse de pie y estrecharla en un abrazo.

De ese primer encuentro habían transcurrido casi tres años y ahora se daba cuenta que sería la primera vez que abandonó a Lenalee.

Tal vez fuese algo irrelevante pero desde ese día él no había dejado de pensar en ella ni una sola vez, y cuando finalmente le habló surgió entre ellos una amistad donde Lenalee depositó en él su confianza casi al instante.

Incluso él mismo no lo sabía pero desde ese día volvió a sentirse satisfecho, después de muchos años sentía de nuevo la tibieza de su cuerpo, de aquel que creía muerto pues tan solo lo reconocía como un recipiente para seguir subsistiendo. Desde que ingresara a la orden aquellas sensaciones que había bloqueado volvieron a presentarse.

Lavi cerró los ojos llevándose su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, la tela sobre su lado izquierdo se arrugó cuando el exorcista cerró su puño inquieto por esa repentina y lastimera sensación.

**-"Lavi, ¿qué haces aquí?. Komui a estado buscándote, quiere hablar contigo acerca de Lenalee"-**

La tranquila voz del hombre lo sobresaltó, incorporándose con rapidez al tiempo que lo interrogaba con la mirada.

**-"Quiere saber que piensas de la reacción que tuvo Lenalee con su inocencia, dice que se alegra que tu hayas estado a su lado en ese momento. Date prisa y ve a verlo"-**

El exorcista solo asintió antes de ponerse en marcha seguido del hombre que lo observaba en un completo silencio.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia. Me gusta -Man es uno de mis anime favoritos, pero aún no comprendo porque hay tan pocos fic de parejas racionalmente posibles xD, creo que es por eso que casi nunca leo en esta sección, aunque los pocos que he leído valen mucho la pena.

Bno ojala alguien se anime a escribir de esta pareja, que sin duda es mi fav.

Como se dan cuenta no tengo nada que decir xD, tal vez solo que me gusta mi propia historia por eso he estado escribiendo seguido y por eso las actualizaciones no tardan como acostumbro :D.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4 Idiomas

**-KISEKI-**

**-Milagro-**

**Capitulo IV: Idiomas**

Lenalee se sintió completamente tonta cuando Jhonny fue por ella a la mañana siguiente, él hombre había insistido por ordenes de Komui en trasladar a la joven en una silla de ruedas. Aquello solo logró empeorar su animo, después de un fallido intento por ponerse de pie terminó dejándose arrastrar por el científico hasta la sala donde su hermano y Reveer ya la esperaban.

Los tres hombres se dedicaron por más de una hora a sacar especulaciones en relación a la nueva inocencia de Lenalee. Ella sencillamente se ocupó en atender las instrucciones de los científicos, dudando un instante antes de recostarse sobre la cama que la introduciría en la cámara para escanear su cuerpo.

**-"La inocencia se encuentra concentrada en los aros que se formaron con su propia sangre. Se puede pensar que se encuentra solo en el exterior como anteriormente lo estaba con las Dark Boots, pero miren esto"-** Explicó Reveer señalándoles a los dos hombres la pantalla que mostraba la imagen de Lenalee.

**-"Sin embargo al haberse reconstruido tomando una parte del portador es imposible asegurar que sea completamente exterior, en especial porque aún cuando esta inactiva muestra signos de estar latente, como si estuviera despierta"-**

Komui escuchó a los dos hombres sin comentar aún nada, observando con detenimiento la imagen frente a él.

**-"La inocencia de Lenalee no es del tipo parásito eso todos lo sabemos después de los últimos estudios, sin embargo perdió parte importante de una inocencia de equipamiento. Se muestra inestable como lo era la de Allen, la inocencia de Walker se estabilizó cuando entró en armonía con ella, el caso de Lenalee puede ser similar con algunas variantes puesto que no nació con ella.**

**Seguramente su inocencia aún no termina de adaptarse y puesto que sus emociones han sido inestables últimamente su arma no ha encontrado la sincronía con ella.**

**Mientras el portador no sé adapte completamente con su arma y viceversa, su medio de conexión en el caso de Lenalee serían sus piernas se vuelven vulnerables. De algún modo esta reaccionado a sus emociones, lo hace porque deben complementarse y mientras eso no pase se mostrara inestable"-**

Reveer y Jhonny escucharon a Komui reforzando su respeto hacía él, al ver su comportamiento tan calmado, sin mostrar ninguna consideración especial por tratarse de su hermana. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con Komui, de algún modo ellos mismos habían llegado a esa conclusión pero había sido él quien lo generalizara.

**-"Eso significa que no podemos hacer nada por ayudarla"-** Inquirió preocupado Jhonny.

**-"Nada de eso, podemos ayudarla diseñando ejercicios y actividades que fortalezcan sus piernas. Por fortuna la actividad de Akumas y el Conde ha sido escasa, las misiones no representan ningún peligro para cualquiera de nuestros exorcistas, así que Lenalee podrá realizar algunas en compañía de otro exorcista"- **

Reveer apoyó el plan de Komui ideando desde ese instante un esquema de las actividades para la joven exorcista.

Komui fue el encargado de explicarle la situación a Lenalee, bajó la compresiva y optimista mirada de los dos científicos. Ella lo escuchó sin decir nada sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada por la situación, que resultaba ser mucho mejor que todas las conclusiones a las cuales había llegado por la noche.

Su única objeción fue el uso de la silla por al menos dos días, mientras que sus primeros ejercicios consistían en ejercitar sus músculos.

Aceptó de mal grado su regreso a la enfermería y su estadía en el lugar. Afortunadamente su prolongado aburrimiento e inactividad tocó a su fin cuando una tímida Miranda se asomó desde la entrada preguntando con su débil voz por el estado de salud de Lenalee.

**-"Miranda haz vuelto de tu misión, ¿Qué tal estuvo?. Creí que volverían hasta dentro de tres días"-** Habló alegre la exorcista mientras la joven alemana se sentaba en la silla frente la cama y le sonreía con timidez.

**-"Fue gracias a Marie que la misión terminó antes de lo previsto, ¡ay Lenalee-chan! Creo que volví a hacer mal cosas"-**

Se lamentó la mujer agachando la cabeza tristemente mientras recordaba los hechos.

**-"Nada de eso Miranda, ya deberías de saberlo, tu trabajo y esfuerzo es tan valioso como el de cualquier otro exorcista. Sin tu ayuda estoy segura que Marie no hubiera podido con la misión"-** Explicó tratando de levantarle el animó a su amiga.

**-"Lo dices porque lo único que hice bien fue estar como interprete"-**

**-"No solo por eso, sin tu presencia Marie no se hubiera esforzado por terminar con éxito la misión y en protegerte"-**

Lenalee vio como Miranda levantaba hasta ella su rostro antes de agacharlo con un discreto rubor en las mejillas, que junto a sus puños cerrados sobre sus piernas terminaban por delatarla.

**-"Es mejor que sigamos con tus lecciones, tal vez la próxima vez seas tu quien se encuentre en problemas por no saber el idioma"- **Intentó cambiar el giro de su conversación.

Lenalee aceptó ese cambio gustosa asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, recordando que había sido ella quien le pidió a Miranda le enseñara a hablar alemán, segura que algún día le sería de utilidad.

**-"Ja!. Entonces empecemos****"- **Pidió alivia por alejar aquel asunto de su misión junto al hombre.

**-"Meine Name ist**** Lenalee Lee, Ich bin Ausländer Meine Bruder und Ich Kommen aus China, Ich bin sechzehn Jahre Alt, Ich arbeite aus exorcist…"-****(1)**

Miranda aplaudió complacida por el avance de la joven, había sido tan solo una sencilla presentación de si misma, pero considerando las pocas clases y que a su parecer ella no era una buena maestra Lenalee demostraba tener habilidades para aprender otro idioma.

**-"Lenalee, Du sprichst serh gut Deutsch"-****(2)** La felicitó empleando como en pocas ocasiones su natal idioma, con aquella suave y armoniosa pronunciación.

**-"Eso es porque tu eres una buena maestra Miranda"-**

**-"No digas eso, no creo ser tan buena"-** Le dijo moviendo nerviosamente sus manos de un lado a otro, apenada por el elogio de Lenalee.

**-"Miranda, ¿podría preguntarte como se dice te amo?"-** Preguntó con timidez evitando mirar directamente a la mujer.

**-"Ich Liebe Dich"-(3)** Respondió la joven alemana sorprendida por el repentino interés en ese tipo de frases junto a su semblante caído, pero complacida de saber que su podía expresarse en alemán**. –"Ich hoffe, unsere Liebe geth nie vorbei"-(4)**

**-"¡Eh!"-** Cuestionó extrañada por lo que acababa de decir Miranda y que desde luego no entendía.

**-"Espero que nuestro amor dure para siempre"-** Le dijo dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

**-"Suena bien"-**

**-"Yo creo que ese tipo de palabras se escuchan bien en cualquier idioma siempre y cuando sean dichos de corazón. Lenalee-chan tu sabes como se dice te amo en chino"-**

**-"Es verdad que nací en China pero como sabes pase muy poco tiempo en ese lugar apenas recuerdo algunas palabras y no creo poder formar frases tan largas"- **

Miranda le había dicho eso buscando animarla un poco lo cierto es que no funcionó, por la forma en que había hablado se dio cuenta que solo empeoró las cosas.

**-"wǒ ài nǐ"-(5) **En realidad soy muy mala para esto, creo que debería estudiarlo. Lo dijo de pronto tratando de retribuirle el esfuerzo que Miranda hacía por levantarle el animo.

**-"No, yo creo que esta bien, si hay algo que te es doloroso es mejor no pensar en ello"-** La confortó la joven exorcista. **–"Aunque es extraño que preguntes por estas palabras. Lenalee no será que tu estas enamorada y quieres dedicarle esas palabras"- **

Miranda lo dijo llevándose una mano a la boca como si adivinara que sus palabras eran ciertas.

**-"No, estas equivocada Miranda, no hay nadie a quien quiera decirle esas cosas porque ese alguien me rechazó hace unos días"- **Le confesó sin borrar su triste sonrisa de su rostro.

Miranda la observó sin decir más y aunque no sabía de quien hablaba compartió parte de su dolor, se sentó sobre la cama y abrazó a la joven. Lenalee aceptó su abrazo sintiéndose un poco mejor al tener alguien con quien hablar.

**-"Tal vez debamos preguntarle a Krory como decir te amo o te quiero. ¿Qué idioma crees que hable?"-** Le habló después de un instante de silencio.

**-"No lo sé, Krory nunca nos ha dicho nada de eso pero tal vez suena demasiado extraño. Y si habla algún idioma vampirico"-**

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, sumándose a los esfuerzos que hacía Miranda por animarla, así que aunque más tarde se sentiría culpable por sus palabras en ese momento la risa de su compañera logró contagiarla.

* * *

Antes de aclarar lo que dieron Lenalee y Miranda en este capitulo, les digo que mi dominio de los idiomas es muy escaso y por eso puede que tenga errores de principiante xD, si alguien sabe más alemán que yo y encontró algún error digame, lo mismo con el chino que ese "te amo" lo saque de internet porque no sé nada de nada, más que Xie-xie xDD.

---oo--oo--oo---

(1) Mi nombre es Lenalee, soy extranjera, mi hermano y yo venimos de China, tengo 16 años, trabajo como exorcista.

(2) Lenalee hablas muy bien alemán.

(3) Te amo y (4) Espero que ntro amor dure para siempre.

(5) Te amo.

---oo--oo--oo---

Bno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el chp. y mil gracias por sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	5. Chapter 5 Bookman I

**-KISEKI-**

**-Milagro-**

**Capitulo V: Bookman I**

Ambas mujeres pasaron el resto del día juntas, Miranda le brindó su ayuda en todo momento y Lenalee solo pudo pensar en lo caótico que resultaba su actual estado, deseando que los dos días que su hermano la obligaría a permanecer en la silla y en la enfermería terminaran pronto.

Por fin llegó ese día, Komui había ido a visitarla temprano asegurándose que su hermana completara los ejercicios que le ayudarían a sus piernas.

Lenalee le dirigió una mirada de reproche cuando el jefe de la orden le entregó las muletas que remplazarían la molesta silla. Aún así terminó aceptándolas segura que eran mejor que su pasada tortura, además con ellas podría andar por la Orden sin la ayuda de los demás.

Ahora libre supo a donde debía dirigirse, así que apuró su desayuno y apoyándose en las muletas se encaminó a la biblioteca. Aún cuando el lugar se encontraba vació Lenalee cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras se acercaba a los estantes de la última fila.

Revisó a detalle el titulo sobre el lomo de los gruesos y antiguos libros. Lo encontró al final de la segunda hilera, un grueso volumen de tapa azul con una fina caligrafía en letra cursiva dorada.

La mujer miró la portada pasando sus finos dedos sobre el relieve de su titulo; _"El origen de los clanes",_ no estaba segura de que en ese libro fuera a encontrar algo de lo que buscaba, pero puesto que su contenido había sido recopilado por los bookman esperaba que también figuraran dentro de esas paginas.

Se instaló en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada y con un visible nerviosismo abrió el libro en el índice. Pasó algunas horas leyendo el robusto texto, ya que dentro del índice no se mencionaba el objeto de su interés, se decidió por leerlo todo. Conocía muy pocas cosas del can de los Bookman, en realidad su conocimiento tan solo se basaba en suposiciones que se había hecho mientras escuchaba hablar a Panda o Lavi, pero si su hermano o cualquiera de los del departamento científico sabían algo más ella lo desconocía.

Así que esperaba apareciera algún dato de interés, que desvelara algo de aquella enigmática secta, pero llevaba poco más de la mitad y no había encontrado nada, su mirada se encontraba cansada y aún cuando odiaba darse por vencida supo que sería inútil continuar leyendo.

Cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesa mientras regresaba al estante donde tal vez encontrara algo más.

**-"No es usual que alguien que apenas se esta recuperando venga a una biblioteca"- **

**-"Bookman"-** Pronunció la joven exorcista cuando frente a su mesa se encontraba el hombre y mecánicamente buscó con la mirada a su sucesor.

**-"Veo que te interesa conocer algo de la historia"-** Continuó el hombre atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de la chica a él.

**-"Quería conocer un poco más acerca de los clanes que se han formado a lo largo de la humanidad y que aún perduran. Pero creo que no he encontrado la suficiente información"-**

El hombre la miró con detenimiento estudiando los finos rasgos de la joven exorcista, evaluándola antes de reanudar su conversación.

**-"Hay algún clan que te interese en particular o solo algo general"-**

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Lenalee corroborando nuevamente el carácter sincero y directo del hombre; aquel rasgo en Bookman lograba intimidarla en ocasiones en especial cuando la miraba con su firme y penetrante mirada, como si estudiara involuntariamente cada gesto que realizaba. Por un instante pensó en responder por lo segundo, pero sabía que él se daría cuenta de inmediato de su mentira así que lo imitó, soltando una directa respuesta.

**-"Quiero saber acerca de ustedes, del clan de los Bookman"-** Lo dijo sin más, tratando de parecer firme.

Entre los dos exorcistas se formó un silencio mientras el uno estudiaba al otro, a la espera de dar por finalizada la extraña conversación o si por el contrario se prolongaría.

**-"Nadie puede dar cuenta exacta de cuando comenzamos a existir, si llegamos a este mundo desde la creación del hombre o somos posterior a eso. Aún cuando somos nosotros los recolectores de la historia que nadie se atreve a escribir, por temor a darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su especie; no tenemos registros de cuando se formó nuestro clan, pero eso no nos ha impedido recopilar información que data de muchos siglos atrás. **

**Los Bookman somos nómadas, nuestra propia profesión nos impide asentarnos en un lugar para siempre..."-**

Lenalee experimentó apenas lo escuchó un doloroso vació en su estomago, y Bookman vio como sus ojos se abrían llenos de sorpresa al tiempo que se dejaba caer abatida en la silla.

**-"Pero... tu y Lavi son exorcistas, la congregación es su hogar "-**

**-"No lo malinterpretes Lenalee, incluso tu hermano lo sabe y se mostró compresivo. Tanto Lavi como yo pertenecemos al clan de los Bookman, no somos exorcistas como lo son tu o Allen. Cuando todo esto termine, entregaremos nuestras armas y reanudaremos nuestro largo viaje."-**

**-"Si nuestra guerra con el Conde del Milenio termina, ustedes no tendrán porque irse, no lo comprendo"- **Agradeció que su voz no revelara sus emociones.

**-"Ya debes saberlo, aún cuando derrotemos al Conde ese ciclo quedara cerrado, pero entonces no pasara mucho antes de que una nueva guerra de inició y con ella nuestra labor como recolectores de la historia"-**

**-"Bookman, ¿Cómo es que pueden soportar todo esto durante tanto tiempo?, ¿Acaso no es demasiado cruel no solo ver los horrores de una guerra, sino también el separarte de tus amigos?"-**

**-"Eso bien lo conoces, sabes que siempre debes de renunciar a algo para obtener lo que deseas. Un Bookman anhela el conocimiento así que su precio puede resultar muy alto para personas que no nos conocen"-** Explicó con tranquilidad, aún cuando percibía el nerviosismo oculto entre la serenidad de la joven.

Lenalee guardó silencio, temiendo expresar con palabras lo que Panda se había negado a decir y lo que ella conocía de antemano.

**-"A sus sentimientos, ustedes han renunciado a todas las emociones o sentimientos que se pudiesen experimentar mientras cumplen con su misión"-** Habló finalmente mirándolo directamente a los ojos por si pretendía negarlo pero no lo hizo, en su lugar asintió con la cabeza.

**-"Pero eso no es del todo cierto"-**El exorcista levantó su negra mirada hasta ella, queriendo conocer su perspectiva**. –"Nadie puede abandonar sus sentimientos, eso significaría renunciar a tu condición de persona. Sé que no te conozco lo suficiente pero también sé que tu mismo no fuiste capaz de deslindarte por completo de tus emociones.**

**De otro modo no hubieras acogido a Lavi como tu sucesor, para alguien como tu tendría que haber sido muy fácil elegir a alguien más, tal vez alguien iniciado en la rama pero preferiste tenderle la mano a un niño que hallaste entre los escombros que ustedes llaman historia. **

**No puedo decir que fue un acto de misericordia o por amor, pero incluso si adoptaste a Lavi movido por el deseo de perpetuar el clan o por simple lastima, aquello llevaba implícito un sentimiento.**

**Cada acto y cada decisión que toman los personas no son más que el impulso de un sentimiento surgido desde el fondo de nuestros corazones"- **

Bookman volvió a abrir los ojos y levantó el rostro hasta el de ella sorprendido por sus palabras. Duramente un minuto no dijo nada y Lenalee no hizo nada por evadir su mirada, finalmente el hombre sonrió como si se sintiera satisfecho por una cuestión que ella no comprendió.

Pero el recolector de la historia bien lo sabía, Lenalee había expresado a pesar de su corta edad, con palabras precisas y sinceras lo que muchos de su estirpe se negaban a aceptar y sin embargo era una realidad con la que luchaban casi a diario. Porque ella tenía razón al asegurar que un sentimiento sea cual fuese su origen jamás podrá ser erradicado de la esencia humana.

**-"Le agradezco por esto Lenalee-ojou sama"-**

**-"¡Ehh!"-** Articuló sin saber a que venia ese agradecimiento.

**-"Por esta conversación tan agradable, hace mucho que no platicaba con alguien como usted. Después de todo valió haber venido aquí, Cross Marian y Komui tenían razón, ahora te cuesta menos relacionarte con las personas, y expresar tus emociones se ha vuelto algo menos doloroso"-**

Lenalee lo escuchó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ante el reconocimiento que el hombre le daba.

**-"No creo que sea del todo cierto, si así fuera hace tiempo que mi sincronía con la inocencia estaría completa; pero ya vez la situación en la que me encuentro"-** Le dijo recordando ella misma la falta de fuerza de sus piernas.

Bookman le pidió que se pusiera de pie y cuando lo hizo se sintió extraña cuando su vista se quedo fija sobre sus piernas.

**-"Si tu quisieras yo podría sanar tus músculos y tendones. La acupuntura sería un método más rápido de ayudar a tus piernas, aunque lo demás dependerá de ti"-**

La joven exorcista notó como su cuerpo se relajaba al escucharlo hablar y una alegría que no había sentido en los últimos días se apodero de ella, sin dudarlo aceptó la ayuda no sin antes acordar el lugar donde se verían. La habitación que compartía con su discípulo le pareció bien a la oji-violeta después de rechazar la enfermería, por haber pasado los últimas días; y descartado su habitación al imaginar el escándalo que haría su hermano apenas se enterara.

Y la pronta felicidad que la noticia le había dado se evaporó apenas escuchó la voz de Lavi al tiempo que pasaba entre los estantes de libros hasta donde se encontraban.

Lavi cruzó la biblioteca sin prestar atención a su entornó fijándose como única meta reprocharle a Panda el haberse escondido las últimas horas y con eso retrasar su trabajo, porque eso indudablemente significaba que pasaría en la biblioteca el resto del día y hasta la media noche.

Llegó hasta el hombre aún con la mirada baja, cuando se percató de la presencia de la mujer deseo haber sido más precavido, levantó hasta ella el rostro con una extraña sensación de incomodidad la misma que se desvaneció cuando notó el ligero temblor que sacudió una fracción de segundo el cuerpo de Lenalee, mientras lo veía con temor.

**-"Yo... debo irme. Bookman te agradezco por todo, nos veremos antes del anochecer"-** Se despidió torpemente, mientras su mano temblorosa se aferraba a la muleta encaminándose a la salida sin mirar al pelirrojo.

Él captó todo incluso los libros que había olvidado y de lo que trataban, y aún cuando sabía que su maestro lo observaba no pudo evitar la mascara de pesar que se reflejó en su rostro mientras veía la espalda de la exorcista perderse tras la puerta.

**-"Más tarde asegúrate de entregarle esos libros"- **

Le advirtió el hombre a su lado sin perder un solo detalle de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, incluso percibió el halo de culpa que rodeaba a ambos exorcistas. Con todo prefirió quedarse callado dirigiéndose hasta donde esperaban los gruesos libros a ser llenados por ellos.

* * *

Actualice rápido, vdd. Bno nada que decir, solo que tal y como lo adverti el Lenalee-Lavi va a tardar en aparecer, pero irá apareciendo lentamente y del modo cruel, mientras seguire con la aparición de otros personajes.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, aunque son pocas las seguidoras de esta pareja me alegra que existan y lean mi trabajo. Y les adelanto la aparición de mi gran amado y mitad Psyco-man Tyki Mikk, para el prox. capitulo, ya lo veran.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	6. Chapter 6 Tyki Mikk

**-KISEKI-**

**-Milagro-**

**Capitulo VI: Tyki Mikk**

Esa noche la esplendorosa mansión ubicada en una de las pocas villas alejadas del centro de la ciudad se iluminó con cientos de luces artificiales, los jardines de entrada y el magnifico laberinto detrás del complejo ofrecía de tanto en tanto la frescura del aroma a hierbas y flores con cada brisa del aire nocturno a los invitados que se congregaban en el salón principal de la mansión.

El hombre lo observó todo desde un rincón del palco de su familia, hombres y mujeres sonreían; muchos él sabía lo hacían con hipocresía, regocijándose y contando su último viaje a un país extranjero o la forma en que habían obtenido un millonario ingreso. Las adolescentes miraban con timidez la forma en que sus padres conversaban, echando de tanto en tanto discretas miradas a su alrededor en busca de un apuesto joven con quién pasar la velada.

Un poco más alejado largas mesas con todo tipo de bocadillos, muchos de ellos tan raros en su especie que estaba seguro solo al Duque y su hermano se le ocurrirían servirlos por cientos sin importar el alto precio que pagaban por ellos.

La enorme puerta de cristal que conectaba con uno de los patios atrajo su atención un instante, notando la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras que se formaban con la luz que se colaba del interior junto algunos faros, regresó su vista al interior y sonrió ante aquella comparativa.

La luz y la oscuridad, la blancura del interior del salón y el contraste con la negrura de la noche rodeándolo; todo aquello le atraía porque le recordaba quien era en realidad. Era un Noah con sentimientos y deseos de extinguir a aquella bola de hipócritas humanos, pero el mismo era un humano y tenía amigos, así que aquella vida también le complacía.

Se llevó una mano perfectamente ceñida por un pulcro guante blanco para cubrir su rostro, al tiempo que sonreía despejando el aburrimiento que sintiera hace algunos minutos y antes de que su lado sicótico aflorara una mano sobre su hombro lo regresó a la realidad.

**-"Veo que la propuesta que te hice hace unas semanas comienza a gustarte Tyki"-**Escuchó la burlona y grave voz de su hermano mayor detrás de él, sintiendo el discreto apretón de su mano sobre su hombro.

Tyki Mikk le dirigió una agria mirada al hombrea su lado, de nuevo comenzaba a fastidiar con sus absurdas ideas, además él mismo no veía la necesidad de hacer tantos bailes.

Sheryll sonrió ignorando la mirada del hombre, sabía que tenía poca tolerancia para tratar esos asuntos y sin embargo no encontraba un modo más agradable de gastar su tiempo de inactividad que fastidiándolo; eso sin contar que no comprendía a que venía el completo rechazo de su hermano a un hecho que él veía tan natural como la vida misma.

**-"¡Ohh! Casi es hora de iniciar la fiesta. Anda será mejor que lo disfrutes además le prometí a la baronesa de Artois que te presentaría con su hermosa hija.**

**Finges que esto no va contigo y sin embargo te desenvuelves a la perfección en este ambiente. Todo se lo debemos al Duque o acaso ya olvidaste que antes de que despertaras solías pasar tu infancia rodeado de este mundo lleno de opulencias."-**

Tyki Mikk tuvo que soportar la burlona risa que soltó el hombre mientras lo dejaba de nuevo solo, miró por el balcón un tiempo más antes de imitar y dirigirse a la pista justo cuando la orquesta comenzaba a tocar.

Road Kamelot lo observó todo sentada en una silla victoriana de menor tamaño a la que usaba el elegante hombre, que fingía no ver los cambios que uno de sus hijos experimentaba. Una discreta lágrima rodó por su mejilla humana diciéndose que aquello se debía a una simple confusión en el Noah del placer. No debía prestarle mucha atención, después de todo él sabía que su querido hijo aún esperaba por despertar en su máxima plenitud y eso le regocijaba el corazón, atrayendo de nuevo la alegría a su persona.

Road entrecerró los ojos casi de una forma gatuna mientras veía como Tyki se alejaba, colocó un turrón de azúcar más sobre la pila que levantaba sin verla y sintió como esta se desmoronaba tan pronto sus dedos se apartaban del cubo desperdigando los otros sobre la mesita, entonces giró su rostro hacía un lado notando el despreocupado movimiento del hombre por retirar la indiscreta lágrima.

La mayor de los Noah separó los labios para decir algo pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se puso de pie y rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello del Conde, pues ella misma reconocía los cambios en Tyki.

El apuesto hombre llamó en solo un ínstate la atención de todas las mujeres en el salón apenas su figura se dejó ver al pie de las escaleras. Notó las sonrisas tímidas de las más jóvenes y la astuta mueca en sus madres, él mismo les dirigió una sonrisa que solo provocó unos cuantos suspiros, y aún cuando no lo veía sabía del gesto burlón en su hermano que con seguridad lo observaba en el otro lado del salón.

Tyki Mikk no cambio aquella elegante sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que provocaba en las jóvenes un tímido gesto, aceptó con cortesía bailar con algunas de ellas y mientras él les hacía un cumplido ellas solo se sonrojaban tartamudeando una y otra vez la misma bobalicona respuesta.

Cuando el baile transcurría con un éxito monótono, el hombre se acercó a la última mesa de alimentos, en ella las más de tres docenas de postres a medio terminar, llamaron su atención. Pasó sus dedos milímetros arriba de un Mont Blanc preguntándose si su sabor sería superior a un tiramisu, tomó una pieza de ambos y un solo bocado se llevó a la boca; ambos eran igual de sublime en todos sus componentes, la suavidad del dulce chocolate blanco y el sabor amargo con café del otro le parecieron que serían perfectos para él; y sin embargo se decidió por los coloridos macarrones, con sus excéntricos rellenos y la textura crujiente que se desmorona tan pronto hace contacto con los labios.

Tanto el blanco y elegante Mont Blanc como el oscuro y soberbio Tiramusi carecían de valor frente a los diminutos macarrones. Para Tyki aquello solía pasar con frecuencia, los majestuosos objetos muchas veces carecían del valor de los pequeños, él mismo había despreciado al uno por parecerle con más valor lo otro.

Sacó del bolsillo de su tuxedo un fino pañuelo y colocó con cuidado algunas piezas de macarrones, estaba seguro que lo tomaría por sorpresa. Hacía tantas semanas que no regresaba que tal vez pensaran que había huido o muerto en aquellos trabajos secretos.

Por un instante le pareció que todo el derroche de lujos y opulencia que su hermano hacía sin importar el costo, se podría ver como una burla cuando se conocen las carencias en que vive la gran mayoría. Por eso esperaba que Ease se alegrará al ver el presente que le llevaba, tal vez no se trataran de un alimento que lograra satisfacer todas sus necesidades nutricionales y desde luego no le durarían más de una noche, con suerte por la mañana contará con uno o dos; aún así confiaba en que aquellos dulces le otorgaran una sonrisa que ocultara aunque fuese por un día su rostro enfermo.

Ató con una tira el pequeño paquete que se había formado y mientras el sonido de la música llegaba a sus oídos caminó hasta la salida. Sin cambiar su acostumbrada pasividad permaneció de pie mientras escuchaba la voz de Road.

**-"Así que piensas regresar con esos humanos Tyki"-** La voz de la joven Noah llevaba impresa un dejo de reproche que se mezclaba con la decepción.

**-"Siempre has sido más lista que ese inepto de Sherryl"-** Respondió con tranquilidad dándole la espalda a la chica.

**-"No esta bien que te expreses así de mi padre aun cuando se lo merezca. **

**Pero él tiene razón, estar en este ambiente no implica ninguna inconformidad para ti, al menos no lo era"-**

**-"Eso es porque soy bueno fingiendo. Tu también sabes quien era antes de despertar, durante muchos años este fue el único mundo que conocía hasta que el Conde me encontró; pero incluso después de eso nada cambio, yo continuaba siendo parte de todo esto, así que creo que finalmente me he aburrido"-**

**-"¿Aburrido?, por eso ahora vas y gastas tu tiempo conviviendo con aquellos humanos; para salir de la monotonía. O acaso es que en realidad lo deseas, estar con esos humanos"-** Road esperó a que dijera algo pero el hombre se limitó a mirar a frente hasta que sintió como la delgada mano de ella tomaba la suya.

**-"Tyki, solo asegúrate de regresar, el Conde no lo sabe, te vigilaba pero no sabe que estas aquí. Así que no tardes ¿de acuerdo?"-**

Tyki giró su rostro hasta ella extrañado por la tregua que le daba sin habérselo pedido. Su sorprendida mirada volvió a su acostumbrada seriedad dedicando una de sus extrañas sonrisas, la misma que Road pocas veces veía por tratarse una genuina y no un simple gesto de cortesía.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar, observando como el hombre se perdía en la negrura de la noche, su mismo semblante no reflejaba ninguna emoción y aquello le parecía tan natural, porque de ese modo podía escudarse diciéndose que no los sentía sin embargo cuando regresó al salón y se encontró con su padre ella misma se sorprendió al fingir una sonrisa.

Lavi dejó sobre la mesa algunos informes y fragmentos de periódicos antes de abrir la puerta, fingió poner una cara de fastidio; tratando de reclamarle a Panda por obligarlo a limpiar la habitación mientras él se perdía en la orden. Sin embargo a penas abrió la puerta su gesto cambio.

**-"¡Ehh!, lo siento Lavi creía que esta era la habitación de Bookman"-** Se disculpó la joven exorcista cuando fue recibida por el menor de los bookman, hizo un gesto de retirarse pero la voz del pelirojo la detuvo.

**-"Esta también es la habitación de Panda, puedes esperarlo adentro no creo que tarde"-** Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Lenalee lo miró primero antes de dirigir su vista al interior del lugar, asintiendo con un simple movimiento antes de entrar.

Él no lo vio pero Lenalee contuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras pasaba al lado del exorcista, pero aquello era lo único que podía hacer. De haber declinado la invitación de su compañero se vería como una decisión infantil y voluble de su parte.

Lenalee vio como el exorcista regresaba a su tarea, intentó sentarse en una de las sillas pero ambas se encontraban ocupadas por una pila de libros, se sentó en el bordo de la cama observando en silencio la habitación.

El lugar era visiblemente más grande que el suyo, algo completamente normal teniendo en cuenta que lo compartían dos personas, una litera, un armario, un estante, una mesa y dos sillas era todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Que a pesar de la simplicidad la chica se preguntaba como ambos hombres podían reunir tanto material; libros, enciclopedias y diarios sobre el viejo armario, algunos más sobre la mesa, recortes de revisas y diarios desperdigados sobre el suelo junto a una centena de papeles que se encontraban redactados en chino, Lenalee no tenía la menor duda que esos le pertenecían a Bookman.

**-"Bookman y tu sí que guardan mucho material"-**Dijo de pronto rompiendo con eso el silencio entre los dos.

Lavi que hasta entonces le daba la espalda se giró hasta ella, abrió sorprendido sus ojos esperando encontrarse con la intensa mirada violeta de la chica pero ella se había puesto de rodillas recogiendo algunos de los papeles tirados sin siquiera mirarlo.

**-"Es verdad creo que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de la cantidad de documentos que tenemos aquí. La mayoría de esta información la conocemos de sobra sin embargo Panda se obstina en guardar todo"-**

Sin pensarlo la conversación entre los dos exorcista se desarrolló con naturalidad, platicando como solían hacerlo antes de que se distanciaran.

**-"Aún así creo que está bien, esto es lo que ambos aman. Tanto Bookman como tu se han esforzado en aprender todo esto así que creo que es natural que le guarden cierto afecto a cada papel"-**

Entre los dos el contacto visual se había limitado a una rápida mirada solo para asegurarse de la expresión del otro. Lenalee había juntado las hojas sueltas y ahora se las pasaba a Lavi que las iba acomodando en lo alto del estante.

A pesar de la cercanía de ambos Lenalee no se había dado cuenta que entre los dos todo volvía a estar como antes, por primera vez en días podía hablarle al pelirojo sin tartamudear o preparar sus palabras con antelación, si se hubiera percatado de eso seguro se sentiría satisfecha con ese nuevo logró pero no lo hizo y lo poco que logró avanzar se desvaneció en un segundo.

Levantó los papeles que había sobre la mesa y aún cuando no era muy buena en la lectura de los caracteres chinos, si fue capaz de reconocer una frase. En la parte superior de una hoja casi amarillenta pudo leer el nombre de Deke que había sido tachado por una línea vertical y al lado vio el nombre de la persona a su lado.

**-"Deke"-**Pronunció en voz alta, llamando con esto la atención de Lavi que volteó hasta ella alarmado al escuchar su antiguo nombre.

Pero Lenalee se dio cuenta sin siquiera ver el rostro de súbita preocupación en el exorcistas. Fue un simple impulso, como una verdad que se conoce desde hace tiempo, pero nunca ha sido confirmada por la falta de una minúscula y casi imperceptible información; y sin embargo resulta ser esencial para que todas aquellas sospechas sean esclarecidas, como si se terminara de colocar la última pieza en un viejo y complicado rompecabezas.

En su cerebro todo se relacionó en un segundo, pero llegó de golpe provocándole de nuevo ese malestar.

**-"Deke, forma parte de tu pasado ¿cierto?"-** Preguntó de pronto, obteniendo un ligero sobresalto en el hombre.

No fue necesario que Lavi hiciera algo. Bookman los había interrumpido dejándose ver a través de la puerta entreabierta, el hombre se había detenido a escuchar la suave voz de la mujer esperando por la reacción de su pupilo.

Pero al igual que Lavi él no esperaba las palabras de Lenalee, por eso entró fingiendo desconocer lo que pasaba, aun así no pasó desapercibido el temblor en las manos de la chica cuando ocultó en un rápido movimiento la hoja bajo las demás. Ambos bookman intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de fingir que nada había pasado.

Más tarde cuando Lenalee abandonó la habitación ambos hombres tuvieron una discusión por el descuido de uno y la falta de acción del otro.

* * *

Esta vez si me tarde mucho en actualizar, y si les digo la razón de la demora diran que es una tontería: No sabía como se escrbía Ease (el niñito enfermo que esta tan apegado a Tyki ¬¬), y el antiguo nombre de Lavi; aún no estoy segura que se escriban así pero eso fue lo que encontre en el manga.

Mil gracias a quienes leen mi historia y dejan sus comentarios: LadySc-Maaya, ., lavilena.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	7. Chapter 7 Entre Pasteles y Vestidos

**-KISEKI-**

**Capitulo VII: Entre Pasteles y Vestidos. **

Jerry, el jefe de cocinas, insistió una vez más pero Lenalee volvió a sonreírle fingiendo estar bien.

Hacía dos semanas que el hombre la observaba, entre la joven exorcista y Jerry exista desde hace tiempo una extraña amistad; donde el hombre hacia las veces de confidente y consejero ante los problemas que Lenalee solía confiarle.

Aquella extraña amistad había surgido durante los primeros meses cuando Lenalee había ingresado a la Orden, un ingreso que fue forzado y donde la joven estuvo varias veces expuesta a perder la razón. No solo a pesar de su corta edad y en contra de su voluntad fue sometida a pruebas por demás crueles; sino también en aquel lugar, que durante algunos años le resultó imposible llamarlo hogar, la ausencia de mujeres con quienes pudiera convivir resultaba tanto peor para su soledad.

Como si aún le quedará algo de buena suerte lo había conocido. Lenalee recordaba a la perfección ese día, y estaba segura que Jerry también lo hacía, porque esa vez ella había entrado al medio día al comedor e instalado en la mesa más alejada y ahí transcurrió el día, desfilaron científicos y buscadores pero Jerry no perdió de vista a la pequeña niña que trataba de ocultarse como un ratoncito asustado.

Cuando el día murió y la noche transcurría con monotonía el cocinero se acercó hasta ella con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate en una mano y en la otra un vaso con leche tibia, se había sentado al lado de la chica y puso frente a ella la comida.

**-"Recién prepare el pastel, será el postre para mañana pero tu puedes probarlo ahora"-** Dijo después de un tiempo, donde su pequeña compañera se rehusaba a mirar la comida o al él, por temor a una posible reprimenda.

Pero la voz de Jerry no le pareció como todas las demás que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en ese lugar, la suya sonaba mucho más cálida y amable; aquella voz le inspiraba confianza y de pronto rompió en llanto al recordar a su hermano.

Él solo la atrajo en un cálido abrazo, provocando que el llanto de la joven aumentara. La dejó llorar todo el tiempo que Lenalee considerara prudente para liberar los temores que cargaba desde hace semanas, después la hizo reír con un chiste y mientras ella devoraba el pastel de chocolate Jerry la escuchaba.

A partir de ese día Lenalee acudía puntual al caer la noche al comedor donde el hombre la recibía con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche.

Para la exorcista Jerry se había convertido en su primer amigo, la persona a quién podía contarle todo tipo de cosas femeninas y siempre obtendría un consejo, aunque este no fuese siempre el más acertado; incluso después de la llegada de Miranda y la amistad que ambas llevaban Lenalee seguía confiándole todo al cocinero.

**-"¿Será que ahora tengo que adivinar que te ocurre?"-** Le dijo mientras terminaba de cortar el praliné.

Lenalee cogió con la yema de su dedo los restos del praliné y se los llevó a la boca antes de decidirse a responder.

**-"¿Crees que todo estará bien después de lo que pasó?, si volveremos a hablarnos como antes"-**

**-"Entonces si tengo que adivinar"- **Le dijo al no entender del todo su pregunta.

**-"Es que yo… sencillamente no sé qué pasó, ni porque lo dije. Jerry en que estaba pensando para decírselo, y qué debo de hacer ahora"-**

El hombre levantó una ceja escuchando con atención a la joven exorcista que hacía todo lo posible por contarle aquello que le afectaba.

**-"Así que finalmente te decidiste a confesarle tus sentimientos, y él es tan tonto que prefirió fingir no conocerlos"-** Ignoró la mirada de asombro que le dirigió la mujer comenzando a mezclar los ingredientes para el mousse.

**-"Decir eso solo hace sentirme peor. No puedo creer que hasta tú te hayas dado cuenta; solo espero que mi hermano no lo sepa, suficientes problemas tengo"-**

**-"Si continuas deprimiéndote lo más seguro es que Komui se termine dando cuenta"-** Jerry dejó lo que estaba haciendo esbozando una sonrisa al ver como la joven había comenzado a llorar **–"Tal vez lo mejor sería decirte que te dieras por vencida, después de todo ambos sabemos cuál es su objetivo primordial. **

**Pero solo te diré que confíes en lo que dice tu corazón y tengas paciencia si es que decides no abandonar tus sentimientos"-**

Lenalee trató de limpiar su rostro con ambos brazos pero entre más lo intentaba sus lagrimas parecían no querer cesar. Jerry puso su mano sobre su cabeza esperando a que se tranquilizara.

El chef fue el primero en atender a la persona que desde la barra lo buscaba con mirada impaciente, y cuando la joven escuchó su voz trató de ocultar su rostro lloroso pero el exorcista había sido más rápido que ella.

**-"¿Lenalee te encuentras bien?"-** Le preguntó preocupado después de terminar de ordenar la infinita lista de alimentos.

**-"Allen-kun, ¿Cuándo llegaste?. Yo estoy bien, siento preocuparte"-**Trató de saludarlo con una sonrisa, pero el sentimiento de culpar por hacer que se preocupara por ella apenas la veía fue notorio.

**-"Ella está bien solo estaba un poco melancólica por eso está aquí. Pero qué te parece si mientras yo preparo la comida tu esperas a que Lenalee se cambie de ropa y después ambos podrán platicar mientras comen"- **

Tanto ella como Allen intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre pero antes de que dijera algo Jerry ya arrastraba a la mujer al vestidor.

**-"¿Verdad que es hermoso?, un amigo mío lo diseño, esperaba hasta tu cumpleaños para dártelo, pero siempre que uno esta triste no hay nada mejor como ponerse algo nuevo"-** Le explicó tendiéndole un vestido que en otras circunstancias Lenalee habría pensado dos veces antes de usarlo, pero en ese momento solo sonrió antes de quedarse sola.

Allen casi se atragantó con la última porción de pato pekinés que estaba comiendo cuando la chica se sentó frente a él.

**-"No digas nada, Jerry dijo que me haría sentir mejor pero solo es incomodo. No es que el vestido este mal, solo es algo que yo no usaría"- **Le advirtió al ver como el exorcista había dejado de comer examinando su atuendo.

**-"Jerry siempre ha sido así, y después de lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros creo que es un buen gesto de tu parte usarlo sin decir nada"-** La reconfortó Allen.

Lenalee solo le sonrió antes de resignarse al vestido y después de una larga conversación cada uno se fue en diferente dirección.

**-"Lenalee"-**La chica se tuvo que apoyar en la muleta antes de girar hacía su compañero. **–"suerte en tu rehabilitación"- **

Y con las palabras de su amigo decidió pasar un rato en la sala de meditación, lejos del ajetreó que se comenzaba a hacer por los pasillos de la orden.

Allen Walker fue el último de los exorcistas convocados. Komui le indicó con un gesto que cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento.

El adolescente recorrió con la vista la habitación viendo el mismo rostro serio en cada uno de sus compañeros y de los dos científicos frente a ellos.

**-"El Conde del Milenio ha terminado el nuevo huevo"-** Anunció sin más el jefe de la organización, atrayendo con esa frase la incrédula mirada de todos los exorcistas.

Komui miró a cada uno de ellos sin dejar traslucir sus propios temores y sin saber si alguno de ellos lo sabían. Sostuvo el contacto visual con bookman que se mantenía sereno sentado al lado de su discípulo y con ambos brazos al frente en un gesto tan típico en él, Komui quiso saber si en verdad no existía nada que hiciera cambiar la expresión del hombre, se dio cuenta que al menos el conocía la noticia y muy a pesar fue él quien apartó primero su vista.

**-"Todos sabemos lo que significa esa noticia…"-** Continuó pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Krory

**-"Estas seguro. La noticia en si es bastante seria pero el trasfondo es mucho peor, teniendo en cuenta que aun no nos hemos repuesto del último ataque"-**

El hombre le lanzó una mirada ensombrecida por los recientes hechos y supo que decía la verdad.

**-"Existían veinte buscadores en la base de Rusia, ayer apareció en la puerta un hombre medio muerto. Fue el único sobreviviente de un ataque de Akuma, a pesar de sus heridas y el daño emocional fue capaz de dar su informe confirmando la aparición de más Akuma en todo el continente asiático y hoy llegaron informes que avalan su aparición en Europa.**

**Sabíamos que mientras no existiera el instrumento el Conde cesaría su lucha pero la aparición de esos seres es la única prueba que necesitamos para saber que la fábrica de Akuma esta lista"-**

El chistar de Kanda resumió el sentir de los demás exorcistas, aunque el japonés no lo dijera con palabras sabia que la lucha contra el Conde se reanudaba, dejando atrás toda herida que aun no hubiera sanado.

**-"Lo lamento no deseaba su regreso al campo de batalla a tan solo un mes del ataque"-** Se disculpó bajando la cabeza y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles.

**-"No pasa nada Komui, después de todo ese es nuestro trabajo. Enfrentar a los Akuma, o incluso al clan Noah para llegar hasta el Conde es lo único que podemos hacer antes de prolongar las vacaciones"-** Trató de animarlo Lavi, y aun cuando no lo sentía sonrió con aquel gesto de falsedad que Bookman tan bien conocía en su discípulo.

**-"Entonces puedes decirnos como planeas que contraataquemos"- **Pidió Allen sumándose a la conversación.

**-"Lenalee-chan, no está aquí"-** Dijo Miranda después de haber buscado a la chica con la mirada.

**-"Ella no ha sido informada de esta reunión, necesitamos primero conocer el diagnostico de Bookman antes de tomar la decisión de mandarla al frente o retenerla hasta que su rehabilitación termine."-** Anunció Reveer a modo de advertencia para que nadie pusiera en sobre aviso a la joven.

**-"La situación de la señorita Lenalee no están grave como se podría pensar. Ella misma sabe en que debe de trabajar y mientras así lo quiera podrá regresar al campo de batalla sin ningún contratiempo, aún así quisiera que este en el último contingente que salga, yo retrasaría su salida al menos dos semanas, que las sesiones de acupuntura sean del diario para evitar que los músculos de sus piernas se adormezcan por no acoplarse a su inocencia"-** Dictaminó con tranquilidad el hombre.

**-"Entonces así será. General Klaud, Timothy aun no concluye su entrenamiento con su inocencia aún así necesitamos de su poder por eso saldrá contigo, Miranda y Marie trabajaran juntos una vez más. General Sokkaro no tendrá ningún inconveniente en trabajar solo, así que estos tres equipos partirán dentro de cuatro días"-**

Komui esperó algún comentario por parte de los primeros grupos, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el murmullo general se suscitó cuando solo quedaban ocho exorcistas, siete considerando que Tiedoll prefería trabajar como los demás generales por su propia cuenta.

**-"General Tiedoll, necesito que reanude su búsqueda de inocencias"-** El hombre asintió a la petición con un simple gesto sin comentar nada más. **–"Solo resta acordar con quien hará equipo Lenalee"- **Externó su ahora preocupación el hombre mirando a los últimos exorcistas.

**-"Komui yo podría proteger a Lenalee en caso de ser necesario"-** Se ofreció sin pensarlo Allen, seguro que él sería un apoyo para la joven.

**-"No puedo hacerlo, que no sé te olvide que tu inocencia también ha resultado ser diferente a las demás, tanto la tuya como la de Lenalee han estado en la mira del Conde y los Noah. Qué pasara si son atacados, no puedo poner en riesgo la seguridad de ambos.**

**Será mejor si formas equipo con Krory y Chaoji. Arista esta será la primera misión de Chaoji como exorcista por favor cuida de él, y asegúrate que Allen no sé extra limite"-** Pidió Komui dirigiéndose al hombre.

**-"Que hay de mi, tal vez yo sea útil"-** Lavi se ofreció sin siquiera pensar en la actual relación entre él y la exorcistas.

**-"Imposible"-** El pelirojo recibió aquello como uno de los peores regaños jamás recibidos. **–"Que clase de tonto dejaría a un exorcista que apenas si puede adaptarse a su inocencia a cargo de alguien que está herido. El ataque de ese Akuma te costo dos costillas rotas y sé que aún no estás bien del todo.**

**Además sé que Bookman tiene en mente otra misión aparte de la asignada por la orden"- **

Kanda se mantuvo escuchando en silencio, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados sin dar indicios de que fuese a intervenir o comentar algo, pero cuando quiso hacerlo le resultó demasiado tarde.

**-"Así que Kanda, tendré que confiarte a Lenalee. Sé que eres la mejor opción y aún cuando detestas trabajar en equipo esta vez tendrás que hacerlo"-**

El samurái le lanzó una rápida mirada, dejó escapar un quejido antes de girar el rostro en otra dirección.

Una hora después la oficina empezó a quedarse vacía una vez que los detalles de sus misiones fueron acordadas. Cada uno se dirigió en diferentes dirección, y Kanda aun manteniendo esa expresión que solía adoptar cada que se le informaba que entre sus deberes se encontraba el de procurar el bienestar de terceras personas se dirigió a la sala de meditación

* * *

Hola!

Tanto tiempo sin dignarme a publicar, lo sé y les pido una disculpa. La falta de tiempo e inspiración no son excusas pero es la verdad.

Les prometo que el siguiente chp no tardara tanto y después de ese les adelanto que la historia saldrá finalmente de la orden, y comenzara la verdadera trama, o al menos el porqué de este fic.

Gracias a todas que me apoyan leyendo la historia y han tenido que esperar tanto: _LadySc -Maaya-, , Miyoko-chibi, mio-chan-darkangel, Lenalee Rose._

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	8. Chapter 8 Inicio

**-KISEKI-**

**Capitulo VIII: Inicio. **

Lenalee cerró los ojos con disimulo cuando escuchó los goznes de la puerta moverse, sabia de sobra quien era la única persona que ocupaba ese lugar, tal vez fuesen dos personas, tres si ella misma se contaba, pero por lo general Noise Marie no acudía a ese lugar al menos no si no iba acompañado del samurái.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar concentrada en la meditación de ese modo pudo esquivar el bufido que soltó el hombre al verla. Cuando Kanda pasó a su lado abrió uno de sus ojos a la espera del comentario de su compañero.

**-"Ese hombre no está aquí, ¿por qué has venido?"- **

**-"Por nada en especial solo quería estar a solas"-** Dijo restándole importancia al estar invadiendo el espacio del japonés.

**-"Mientes"-** Se limitó a responder mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, respirando pausadamente preparándose para meditar.

**-"Solo cuando Leverrier viene es cuando tú te ocultas en este lugar. Debe ser otra cosa, pero no estoy interesado en escuchar tus razones, así que mientras no molestes no habrá ningún problema"- **Finalizó con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Lenalee tuvo que guardar la compostura al escuchar la sinceridad y formas tan bruscas con que su compañero decía las cosas. Aún así aquello no le molestaba, en cierta forma la frialdad de Kanda siempre la había tranquilizado y relajado, haciéndole parecer que sus problemas no eran tan importantes como ella misma los hacía ver.

Se acomodó en la posición de antes guardando silencio, tal y como le dijera.

**-"En realidad he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. Bookman me dijo que si no podía ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos de nada serviría la ayuda que me brinda, por eso vine"-**

Kanda levantó una ceja, preguntándose en qué momento le había pedido a la joven que le contara sus problemas, y cuando la escuchó quejarse volvió a cuestionarse si Lenalee conocía el significado de permanecer en silencio.

Fingió ignorar los extraños ruidos que hacía o su movimiento inquieto, hasta que le resultó imposible.

**-"No deberías preocuparte tanto por tu inocencia o como debes de manejarla. Eso solo empeora las cosas"-** Soltó por fin sorprendiendo incluso a la mujer que se quedó callada, mirándolo incrédula que le hubiese respondido.

**-"No es solo mi inocencia la que me preocupa. Últimamente han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que no sé como manejarlas, creo que arruine la amistad que tenía con Lavi"-** Se atrevió de pronto a confesarle lo que en realidad abarcaba todos sus pensamientos y que no había sido capaz de decirle a alguien más.

Kanda quiso saber si el suspiro de resignación que acababa de lanzar sería suficiente para decirle a la joven que él no era ningún paño de lágrimas o confesor. Qué había olvidado que para esos casos estaba Jerry, desde niños sabía que el cocinero escuchaba por horas a una llorosa Lenalee mientras él permanecía sentado apartado del grupo escuchando a su pesar los esporádicos sollozos de la chica y consejos del hombre.

Pero Lenalee había olvidado eso, tampoco hacía caso a la poca disposición que mostraba para evitar cualquier conversación y eso de algún modo molestaba al hombre, porque sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera ahora que la joven comenzaba a hablar él mismo no podría disimular que no le interesaba.

A pesar de todo Kanda apreciaba a Lenalee, y la admiraba por la fuerza que había mostrado todos esos años, en especial cuando era una niña. Aquellas memorias se habían grabado en él aún en contra de su voluntad, porque cuando llegó a la orden y se topó con aquella chiquilla nerviosa de largo cabello negro y despeinado, que siempre iba llorando o forzándose a controlar unas lágrimas que rodarían tan pronto se alejara lo suficiente de sus verdugos. Kanda fue capaz de verlo a través de esas pupilas violetas nubladas por el llanto, una determinación y fortaleza que incluso él no había sido capaz de obtener a esa edad.

Comprender su dolor; porque al igual que Lenalee, él había sido prisionero de científicos, bastaba para sentir afecto por la chica. Buscando, a su particular forma de procurar su bienestar y de esa forma ella mostrara la felicidad que él mismo se negaba, por sentirse culpable de su pasado.

**-"Lo lamento"-** De algún modo el mensaje lo recibió, tanto como el largo silencio lleno de molestia por parte de Kanda, así que después de murmurar esa simple disculpa se forzó a guardar silencio.

Kanda pudo dedicarse de lleno a la siempre relajante meditación por poco más de quince minutos. Hasta que el mismo sonido de antes lo sacó del mundo de paz donde se encontraba inmerso, trató de ignorarlo pero esta vez era más fuerte y frecuente. Aguantó unos minutos en la misma posición sin moverse o abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo tal y como suponía se encontró con que Lenalee era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, o las lágrimas que ya corrían con libertad por su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello.

El samurái la observó, sin decir nada rompió su postura para acercarse a la joven y tomar una de sus manos, aquello frenó por un instante su llanto.

**-"Tu postura no es la correcta, debes de colocar las manos sobre tus rodillas, asegúrate que tu espalda este recta y no bajes la cabeza"- **Le dijo mientras corregía su cuerpo.

**-"Sin importar lo que pase no bajes la cabeza, ni muestres tu debilidad si no estás segura antes de lo que sientes, de otra forma solo conseguirás preocupar a los demás"-**

Lenalee levantó el rostro y le sorprendió que la persona que hubiera hablado hace un instante fuese la misma que se encontraba tan rígido como una estatua, con los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos en un gesto que no decía nada.

Y si antes se encontraba llorando como si no existiese algo más que pudiera hacer, ahora decidió reír sin importarle que aquello molestara aun más al japonés.

**-"Kanda, incluso tu pareces preocupado"-** Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

**-"Nunca podría preocuparme por una mujer que usa vestidos tan ridículos"-** Soltó por fin, sonriendo de ese modo despreocupado tan suyo que, por lo menos para Lenalee, significaba que algo le había resultado divertido y curioso.

**-"¡Ahh! Pero si yo pensaba que era lindo"-** Replicó exagerando su voz mientras hacia un puchero que el samurái pretendió ignorar. **–"Puede que se vea extraño pero Jerry me lo dio por eso lo llevo puesto"-**

Kanda la miró sin quitar esa sonrisa socarrona. Aunque lo había dicho como un simple comentario ahora que veía a la joven cambio de parecer, aunque poco usual el vestido azul de satén lucia bien en ella, de estilo victoriano con algunas variantes como que el largo no rebasaba sus rodillas, el vuelo del vestido le dio la impresión de estar mirando una sombrilla, con las mangas abultadas y cortas y parte de su pecho al descubierto.

Se puso de pie pensando que solo Lenalee se atrevía a seguirle la corriente al cocinero.

**-"Mejor vamos por una taza de té"-**

Esperó de pie a que la chica lo imitara, un poco más lenta apoyándose aún de la muleta salió seguida del hombre, que parecía estar de buen humor a pesar de las continuas interrupciones.

**-"¡ah! Lenalee, Komui te está buscando. Quiere que te reúnas con él lo antes posible"- **

La voz del pelirojo atrajo su atención apenas salió de la habitación. Por un instante los dos hombres junto a ellos tuvieron la impresión que se quedaría de pie sin decir algo antes de cambiar su expresión a una más sombría. Pero Lenalee solo asintió con la cabeza y sin dejar atrás su buen humor se despidió de Kanda.

**-"Lo siento Kanda; por favor espera un poco para tomar ese té. Lavi, espero verte en el comedor también a ti, y yo misma lo preparare"-**

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al exorcista que solo le regresó la sonrisa para despedirse con la mano, y ver como la chica se alejaba con una energía que él no había notado en ella en los últimos días.

Kanda observó en silencio a su compañero frunciendo el ceño al notar el vago gesto de Lavi mientras Lenalee se perdía por los pasillos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo un piso más abajo sin cambiar de expresión preguntándose qué gestos adoptaría si fuera consiente que en ese momento Bookman lo observaba recargando en un pilar con el semblante serio.

El resto del día a pesar de la noticia que le había dado su hermano Lenalee se mostro sonriente, y para cuando se presentó a su sesión de acupuntura Bookman tuvo la impresión que la antigua Lenalee volvía poco a poco.

El silencio fue el protagonista cuatro días después, cuando los exorcistas que quedaban y el equipo de investigadores despedían al primer grupo. Aunque nadie lo dijo, tanto en aquellos que partían como en quienes se quedaban a resguardo de las murallas de la Orden, el sentimiento de soledad y desasosiego fue una constante ese día y lo volvería a ser en posteriores.

Komui al frente del grupo que se despedía de sus compañeros tardo unos minutos en dar las últimas explicaciones, y recordándoles como en cada misión que lo primordial era su vida y por los tanto esperaba por su regreso.

Lavi recorrió el pequeño grupo congregado mirando la misma expresión de desolación en cada rostro, curvó sus labios en una triste sonrisa porque sabía que ese sentimiento de duda era el único comprensible después de lo que habían vivido. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de la hora todo el grupo de científicos se encontraban ahí, lo mismo que sus compañeros; podía ver a Kanda apostado en un muro dando la impresión que solo se encontraba ahí por casualidad pero que Lavi sabia lo hacía por su compañero.

Allen escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras de Komui, y de todos él parecía el más afectado por lo sucedido. Krory y Chaoji se mantenían en silencio como si ese fuese la mejor manera para decir adiós. Y entonces se fijo en Lenalee, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba ropa de dormir y que una rápida cepillada trataba de ocultar su cabello alborotado; también notó que a pesar de las terapias de Bookman seguía apoyándose en la muleta, cuestionándose si en verdad estaría lista para salir de misión dentro de una semana.

**-"¡Miranda!"-**Lavi cambio de expresión cuando escuchó su voz **–"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"- **

No solo Miranda la miró sorprendida, lo mismo hizo el resto del grupo y hasta ese momento parte de la tensión desapareció, porque su voz y su mensaje había llegado al corazón de todos haciéndolos olvidar el pasado, enfocándose en hacer las cosas bien para poder regresar con vida a su hogar.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y Lenalee tuvo que contener el nudo en su garganta mientras veía desaparecer a su amiga escoltada por Marie y el resto de los equipos.

* * *

Cumplí con mi palabra, esta vez solo fue una semana de espera; espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Ocho, ¡Ohh!, ni yo creo que ya lleve ocho capitulos, pero así es y para alegrías de ustedes y mía, apartir del proximo la historia va a empezar a tomar forma y veran como tendran que sufrir varios exorcistas y otras personas que ta vez no lo esperen.

Bno gracias por leer y sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	9. Chapter 9 Ataque

**-Kiseki-**

**Capitulo IX. Ataque**

Road Kamelot espió desde su lugar el extraño comportamiento del hombre frente a ella. Observó como su hermano miraba distraído por el ventanal roto, como si en algún lugar lejano del horizonte se encontrara aquello que lograba calmarlo.

Estudio su perfil; sentado en el sucio suelo con una rodilla doblada descansando los brazos sobre ella, Road pudo notar como a ratos su rostro parecía volverse más humano, entonces vio como su cuerpo se doblaba llevándose el brazo derecho al estomago, como si con ese gesto pudiera detener el fuerte dolor que lo asaltaba.

La chica saltó de la silla haciendo un gesto de querer acercarse sin saber que hacer después. Pero se quedó de pie cuando la voz del hombre le habló.

**-"Road, puedes decirme ¿qué es esto que siento?"-**

La joven Noah esperó de pie asustada por la pregunta del Noah del placer. De algún modo al observar su comportamiento sabía que tendrían que llegar a ese punto, esperaba casi día a día y aún cuando ella lo sabía, escucharlo con su voz le sonó tan extraño que olvidó el discurso que había preparado.

**-"¿Aun te duele?"-** Terminó por preguntar antes de responderle.

**-"Solo si pienso en lo que intento hacer ese día aquel exorcista"-** Aunque su voz sonaba normal, Road vio como seguía cubriéndose donde estaba la herida.

**-"Entonces no lo hagas, no pienses más en lo pasó**"- Le pidió, empleando ese dulce tono de voz que solo se permitía con él. **–"Yo misma me encargare de destruir a esos exorcista. No permitiré que destruyan mi familia"-**

Tyki la miró hasta ese momento cuando escuchó su voz cargada de odio. Por un momento pensó en toda la situación hasta que su lado noah terminó por dominarlo finalizando esa absurda conversación con una estruendosa risa.

**-"Nada de esto va bien con los descendientes de Noah"-**Dijo mofándose de si mismo.

**-"Es tan absurdo como la fiesta que quiere dar mi padre"-**Road le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada, adivinando su próxima excusa a declinar la invitación. **–"Olvídalo Tyki, o acaso ya olvidaste que será con el fin de buscarte una linda esposa"-** Terminó por burlarse del hombre.

**-"Buscare alguna excusa para no seguirle el cuento a Sherryll. En ocasiones creo que tanto tiempo junto a los humanos lo ha hecho más parecido a ellos que ninguno de nosotros"-** Soltó como si hablara de otra persona que no fuese su hermano mayor.

**-"Estas seguro que es el único que se comporta como humano"-** Cuestionó la chica lanzándole una burlona sonrisa.

**-"Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos puede saber"-**

Con ese último comentario abandonó la antigua mansión dejando atrás a la joven Noah de los sueños, que lo siguió con la mirada sin dejar de pensar en los cambios que estaba sufriendo.

**-"¡Lavi!"-** Bookman llamó de nuevo a si discípulo. El pelirojo llevaba algún tiempo observando el paisaje desde el peñasco donde se encontraban.

Habían pasado tres días desde que dejaron la orden rumbo a Bulgaria, Komui les había advertido de la presencia de Akuma que podría ser nivel 3 o 4, lo cierto era que hasta ahora el único problema que se había presentado consistía en la noticia escrita en el periódico de ayer.

Cuando los dos exorcistas habían decidido pasar la noche en una posada a las afueras del último país que habían atravesado antes de llegar a su destino. El repentino debate que mantenían dos hombres cerca de su mesa atrajo la atención de los dos Bookman, actuando uno más discreto que el otro.

Hasta que finalmente Lavi se había puesto de pie para conseguir el periódico y justo en una de sus planas lo vieron.

Se había desatado de la nada una riña entre los ministros de países que se habían reunido para firmar un tratado de paz, al parecer era un atentado planeado con anticipación en contra del ministro y Conde Kamelot. Aunque aquello era una simple suposición lo cierto era que la muerte del secretario del conde y la desaparición del ministro ocasionaron fuertes riñas entre ambas naciones desencadenando en una próxima guerra si no se lograban apaciguar los ánimos en los próximos días.

A partir de esa noche Bookman reconoció la inquietud con aquel tinte de temor de su niñez en Lavi. Sabía que para alguien que se ha criado en medio de guerras siempre quedaba aquella huella de anticipar el dolor que estas traen cada que una nueva se desata, pero también confiaba en que su discípulo aprendiera a vivir con ellas, con el tiempo las viera como un episodio mas en el mundo de la humanidad.

Y esa fórmula había funcionado a la perfección durante algunos años, misma que se había roto con el pasar de los meses dentro de la orden, cuando su discípulo comenzó a interactuar con los miembros de la orden ya no como el recolector de la historia que se mantenía bajo su nuevo nombre, ahora lo hacía como el adolescente que era.

**-"Lavi"-**Volvió a llamarlo. **–"Debemos irnos. No olvides que tenemos cosas que hacer por nuestra cuenta"- **

El exorcista se giró hasta él dejando entrever detrás de aquel verde esmeralda de sus ojos un mar de ideas relacionadas en torno a la guerra que seguían librando. Bookman no dijo nada al respecto se conformó con esperar de pie, hasta que Lavi pareció recapacitar y después de pasar una mano sobre su rostro el joven Bookman regresó.

Lenalee se desplazó con gracia sobre el aire mientras captaba con la mirada como el samurái se resguardaba detrás de un árbol esquivando de esa forma el ataque de sus enemigos.

La joven exorcista se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría esta nueva contienda. Activó su inocencia por tercera vez en lo que iba del día y quinta desde que habían iniciado su viaje hacia el Este del continente.

**-"Mugen"-**

Lenalee escuchó como su compañero invocaba su inocencia a unos metros de distancia, entonces supo que el combate abajo había empezado, quedándole a ella encargarse de los Akuma que se mantenían a su distancia en el aire.

Agitó con elegancia sus piernas derribando a los enemigos que se lanzaban hacia ellos. Al menos agradeció que la mayoría de los Akuma con los que habían peleado hasta ahora fuesen nivel uno o dos, Kanda se había encargado de eliminar a uno de nivel tres pero Lenalee tuvo la impresión que su compañero se había precipitado al enfrentarse al demonio que bastaron algunos minutos para acabar con él.

Y a pesar que los primeros encuentros los aceptó sin pensar en otra cosa más que en derrotarlos, hasta ahora comprendía la situación. Esos ataques no eran normales, muchas veces había salido a misiones y la batalla que con seguridad llegaría se encontraba al final de su recorrido, pero esta situación era diferente.

Porque era como si la existencia de esas criaturas se fabricaran casi de la nada y de forma automática. No quiso creer que sus compañeros estuvieran siendo atacados de la misma manera, pero al menos Kanda y ella habían estado peleando casi continuamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando distinguió a escaso metros del samurái como un nivel cuatro se acercaba a ellos barriendo en su recorrido a los akuma que le estorbaban para alcanzar sus presas.

Por su mente pasó gritarle al exorcista pero supo que su voz no se escucharía entre el sonido de la refriega; tal y como lo hizo aquella vez en la Orden convocó a su inocencia con su pensamiento aumentando su velocidad hasta donde se encontraba su compañero.

Kanda se dio cuenta de lo lento que había sido su reacción al eliminar un grupo de akuma antes de darse cuenta que el nivel cuatro se acercaba a él. Incluso cuando supo que su cuerpo no reaccionaría a tiempo su mente ya había trazado varias alternativas, desechó la gran mayoría al darse cuenta que en menos de diez segundos el enorme ser blanco le asestaría un golpe. Con suerte este no estaría cargado con materia oscura, tendría que ser casi seguro, de otra forma la criatura no tendría la oportunidad de divertirse como Kanda sabía que les gustaba actuar, así que calculó el impacto del golpe esperando poder igualarlo y después podría hacerle frente.

Sostuvo con firmeza a Mugen que relucía bajo el poder de la inocencia sabiendo que en una fracción de segundo aquella mole impactaría de lleno frente a él, pero antes de que ese golpe llegara lo que vio fue completamente diferente.

El menudo cuerpo de la chica había pasado a una velocidad que sus ojos apenas fueron capaces de percibir antes de ser abatida por el fuerte impacto del akuma. Escuchó un gemido de dolor brotar de sus labios al tiempo que veía como Lenalee salía expulsada hasta derrapar contra el suelo cubierto de hierbas y ramas.

Mientras se daba cuenta que la chica había arriesgado su propia integridad para salvarlo, ya se había apresurado hasta donde se encontraba tratando de ponerse de pie. Atacó a su enemigo antes de que se acercara a la joven, calculó en todas direcciones buscando alejar al demonio del lugar donde Lenalee permanecía respirando con dificultad.

**-"¡Lenalee!"-** Quiso saber cómo se encontraba la mujer, pero el Nivel 4 solo le permitió llamarla por su nombre antes de descargar la frustración por no haber podido acabar con ella.

La exorcista respondió uniéndosele en la lucha, y a diferencia de cuando lo había combatido en la Orden ahora tuvo que poner mayor empeño en sus pensamientos haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su cuerpo.

Vio como Kanda aprovechaba la ventaja que le había dado al inmovilizar a su enemigo con su Kaze Kiri atacándolo con aquella urgencia de que el combate terminara pronto antes de que atrajeran más enemigos. Sonrió aliviada cuando todo terminó antes de que todo su mundo se cubriera de sombras y su cuerpo dejara de pertenecerle, aún en la inconsciencia sintió como el aire rozaba su cuerpo mientras se precipitaba al vacío sin que pudiera reactivar su inocencia.

Cuando despertó solo unos segundos después Kanda la sostenía en sus brazos y la miraba con un rostro que no decía nada pero que desde esa distancia tan corta se le notaba preocupado.

**-"Estoy bien"-** Le dijo cuando fue consciente que el japonés la sostenía.

Kanda sintió como la chica se trataba de alejar de él incomoda por la situación, así que la bajó sin cambiar de expresión.

**-"¿Puedes andar?"-** Fue lo único que preguntó observando la pierna de la joven.

Lenalee asintió no muy segura de que fuese cierto, de cualquier forma no quería ser una molestia por eso cuando el exorcista se puso en marcha ella lo siguió ignorando el dolor de su pierna.

La mayoría de su viaje habían acordado hacerlo alejado de los poblados, atravesando los caminos menos transitados aunque fuesen los más largos. Lenalee lo había sugerido como una medida para no involucrar a personas inocentes en caso de un ataque y Kanda lo aceptó simplemente porque odiaba andar entre multitudes o gente curiosa que los miraba como si fuesen un circo ambulante.

El samurái calculó la distancia que les faltaba para llegar a su destino. En condiciones normales tardarían un día más en llegar, sabía que estaban atrasados pero no esperaban los constantes ataques de Akuma, aunque aquello no había sido un problema su actual estado comenzaba a serlo.

Sabía por la forma en que respiraba y arrastraba los pies que Lenalee se encontraba herida, aunque ella lo había ocultado y él prefirió ignorarlo pero el asunto parecía ser más grave conforme avanzaban. Así que en contra de su naturaleza, hizo lo que había evitado desde que salieron de la orden.

Esperó que Lenalee lo alcanzara y sin volverse hacia ella puso una rodilla en el suelo, indicándole con las manos que subiera en su espalda.

**-"Tomares el camino. No falta mucho para llegar a la próxima aldea ahí buscaremos alguien que pueda curarte antes de reanudar la misión"-**

Interpretó el silenció de la chica, por eso le contó sus planes. Esperó algún reproche de su parte pero no sucedió, en su lugar Lenalee se había subido a su espalda dejando que Kanda la llevara.

Lenalee agradeció que el samurai fuese más alto que ella, se entrenara todos los días y que ella no fuera tan pesada, de esa forma no le ocasionaba tantos problemas al hombre que la llevaba.

Una hora les había tomado salir del bosque para empezar a andar sobre la ruta de los viajeros. Mientras Kanda se ocupaba en cargarla apoyando lo menos posible sus manos en sus piernas, ella se concentraba en vigilar la zona alerta a otro ataque.

El sonido de una carreta siendo tirada por caballos, fue el primer sonido humano que escuchaban después de varios días, aun así Kanda no detuvo su marcha hasta que el hombre se les emparejó y habló.

**-"¿Su novia se ha lastimado?"-** Preguntó el hombre sin reparar que se dirigía a un desconocido y empleando la jocosidad de los hombres acostumbrados a conocer a todos los miembros de su comunidad. **–"Puedo llevarlos. Aún faltan algunas millas para llegar a la aldea"- **Continuó sin que el silenció del hombre le molestara.

Lenalee le dedicó una amable sonrisa aún con las mejillas sonrosadas por su comentario, pero al menos el granjero pareció no darse cuenta del escudo en la chaqueta de Kanda, pues ella llevaba su abrigo ocultando todo rastro que la delatara como exorcista.

Por su parte el japonés mantuvo la vista al frente como si continuaran los dos solos en el camino, hasta que se dio cuenta que de seguir a pie llegarían pasada la media noche y estarían más expuestos a un ataque.

**-"Cuando lleguemos a mi aldea los levare a una posada e iremos por el doctor. Le aseguro que su prometida estará bien, debió haber sido una caía muy grave para semejante lesión"- **

Kanda solo se limitó a refunfuñar, mientras que Lenalee volvía a enrojecer al escuchar como de novia había pasado a ser la prometida. De cualquier forma no se molestó en corregirlo en su lugar agradeció el espacio que les había hecho entre la hierba recién cortada.

**-"Aquella es la mansión del Conde Kamelot, es un lugar magnifico. Es solo una de las tantas villas que tiene, aun así esta noche dará un gran baile, asistirán las mejores familias de esta aldea y de otras partes."- **Ambos exorcistas observaron el complejo que se alzaba al otro extremo de donde se encontraban y aún a esa distancia se apreciaba la riqueza del lugar. **–"Aunque es una fiesta de ricos a nosotros nos beneficia porque podemos vender nuestros productos. **

**¡Oh. Hemos llegado!"- **Anunció frente la puerta de la única posada.

Kanda ayudó a bajar a Lenalee. Una vez instalados no pasó mucho antes de que un médico examinara a la mujer.

**-"Lo lamento Kanda. No creí que pasaría esto"-** Se disculpó cuando acordaron que esa noche se quedarían para que descansara.

El exorcista no respondió al instante, continuó sentado en su cama con la cabeza abajo y Mugen entre sus brazos.

**-"Lo importante es tu salud"-** Sus palabras fueron sencillas con esa nota gélida que era su voz y sin embargó Lenalee se sintió un poco mejor al escucharlo.

La joven solo se acostó cuando vio que su compañero se recostaba en la cama sin deshacer. Estuvo segura que no había dormido más allá de tres horas, pero la soledad y quietud de la noche había sido interrumpida abruptamente por los gritos desesperados de auxilio y el pánico que se extendía a una velocidad abrumadora por toda la aldea.

**-"¡Monstruos!"- **

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación esas palabras congelaron el ambiente. Porque sabía que aquellos –Monstruos- eran Akuma que atacaban la aldea.

Se puso de pie viendo como su compañero hacía lo mismo tomando su arma y cruzando de tres pasos la habitación. Antes de que abriera la puerta el posadero se adelantó pidiéndoles que dejaran cuanto antes el lugar.

**-"En la mansión del Conde han aparecido unos seres que están matando a todos. Deben irse cuanto antes"-**

Kanda apartó al asustado hombre que les informaba lo que pasaba con voz atropellada. Lenalee le gritó que se pusiera a resguardo antes de seguir al exorcista hacía la mansión.

**つづく...**

* * *

Estoy inspirada así que seguire escribiendo haber cuanto puedo adelantar del chp 10. Espero que les guste el capitulo, y si ya tienen una sospecha de qué pasará para el sig. ponganla en un review jaja.

Bno gracias por leer, esperar y comentar.

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	10. Chapter 10 Secuestro

**-Kiseki-**

**Capitulo X. Secuestro**

Sherryll Kamelot observó con una sonrisa como el baile que había organizado para buscarle una esposa a Tyki avanzaba. Tal vez su hija tenía razón, y solo buscaba excusas para divertirse entre tanto lujo, aún así la idea de fastidiar al apuesto Conde bien valía el regaño de Road.

Permanecía sentado en la elegante y majestuosa silla victoriana, donde solo podían estar los miembros de su familia. Echó una mirada sobre su espalda viendo como el Conde se deleitaba observando como danzaban las jóvenes parejas, Sherryll dejó escapar una risita porque sabía que lo que tanto alegraba al Duque era que sus queridos Akuma comenzaban de nuevo a recorrer el mundo.

Levantó la vista topándose con la severa mirada de Lulubell y al instante su humor se esfumó. Aunque era parte de su familia siempre había pensado que la mujer era demasiado severa consigo misma, y el hecho que no mostrara ninguna emoción cuando se le hablaba o molestaba no mejoraba las cosas entre ellos.

Volvió su atención al baile y soltó una risa mayor al ver a Tyki Mikk rodeado de varias jóvenes con sus madres que comenzaban a enumerarle al hombre la dote que aportaría su hija su aceptaba a desposarla. El Noah se puso de pie divertido con la escena, con la intención de acercarse hasta ahí y poner en apuros un poco más a su hermano. La idea de si aceptaría por compromiso a una de esas frágiles jóvenes le proporcionaba un placer mayor a cuando asesinaba.

No fue capas de dar más de dos pasos cuando un hombre joven y bien parecido lo encaró. El ministró fingió sorpresa ante esa abrupta interrupción y ensancho aun más su sonrisa, consiente que aquel gesto lograría molestarlo más que mostrarse enojado.

**-"¡Usted!"-** La simple palabra atravesó el sonido de la música terminando con toda la diversión**. –"Usted asesinó a mi padre en la reunión de ministros. Mi padre solo quería estrechar los lazos entre nuestro país y el suyo, pero usted lo mató sin ningún motivo"-**

**-"¡Oh!. Es eso lo que te molesta. Bueno joven si me permite estoy dando una fiesta no es momento para lamentarnos por lo que pasó. Además mi secretario fue asesinado por su padre"-** Sherryll extendió sus brazos a los lados, alzando los hombros como si no hubiera nada más que hacer, y exagerando aquel gesto le dio la espalda al frustrado hombre.

**-"¡Miente!. Usted lo mató y ahora yo acabare con su familia"-**

**-"Si, sería justo"-** Se burló de nuevo.

Haciendo caso a la exclamación de sorpresa seguido de gritos de terror, se giro hasta donde el hombre había dejado esa apariencia para mostrarse como un Akuma.

Ocultó tras la cortina de terciopelo se escuchó la risa burlona del Conde del Milenio.

**-"Viene en busca de venganza sin saber que somos nosotros quienes le otorgamos ese nuevo poder. Sherryll apuesto que no lo esperabas."-**

**-"¡Ah! Sennen Ko, ¿usted sabía de esto?"-** Le reprochó divertido por la situación.

**-"Espero que te diviertas. Comenzaba a aburrirme de tus juegos"-**

Sherryl se volteó hasta el Conde pero solo vio como desaparecía junto con Lulubell al tiempo que los cristales de su mansión se quebraban conforme la cantidad de Akuma aumentaba.

Lo que antes fue el hijo del ministro expulsó materia oscura en dirección al hombre pero este se limitó a sonreírle mientras se alejaba del lugar que empezaba a convertirse en una masacre.

**-"Tyki"-** Lo llamó Road. Eran los únicos Noah que permanecían en el lugar, observando como algunos hombres trataban de luchar contra los Akuma, mientras que las mujeres se agazapan asustadas y lloraban sin comprender que pasaba.

Ambos Noah contemplaban el escenario sin hacer nada, y entre la confusión nadie se había dado cuenta que eran a los únicos que no atacaban las criaturas.

**-"Tyki"-** Volvió a insistir Road, dando un paso atrás para que su vestido rosa no se manchara de sangre. **–"Esto es aburrido. ¿vienes?"-** Le preguntó extendiendo su mano para abrir un portal. **–"Haz lo que quieras"-** Terminó por decirle al ver que era ignorada.

**-"Ya voy Road"- **Pero la chica ya había desapareció, y solo alcanzó a escuchar su risa burlona.

**-"Creo que ahora tendrás que volver por tu cuenta. Tal vez podrías salvar a la chica que será tu esposa, jaja."-**

Tyki miró a la nada irritado por la burla de la joven y su broma de mal gusto. Escuchó como alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y mientras encendía un cigarro avanzaba hacia la salida.

Kanda abatió a un par de Akuma que se dirigían hacía el pueblo en su camino a la mansión, esperaba que ningún otro ser traspasara el área donde se encontraban, de otro modo antes de que despuntara el alba aquello sería un pueblo fantasma.

Escuchó como Lenalee combatía en el aire, levantando la mirada sorprendido que pudiera moverse, vio como eliminaba a los Akuma antes de que su inocencia desapareciera.

La mujer se sorprendió cuando sus Dark Boots desaparecieron pero logró aterrizar sin necesitarlas. Echó a correr atendiendo los gritos desesperados de quienes se encontraban dentro de la mansión, pero antes de que pudiera subir los escasos escalones y de llegar a la entrada sintió como algo la tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

Miró hacía atrás confundida y molesta, viendo como el samurai la había inmovilizado con ese simple gesto.

**-"No puedes ir"-** Sentenció tajantemente.

**-"¿Qué?"-**

**-"Estas herida, y haz dejado de controlar tu inocencia si entras solo serás un estorbó para mí"-**

**-"Tonterías. Y también soy un exorcista puedo pelear"- **Le espetó molesta por su comportamiento, forcejeando para safarse de su agarre.

**-"No digas estupideces, terminaras siendo otro cadáver más"- **

Lenalee notó el tono de ira en la voz del hombre. Enojo que se iba acumulando conforme ella se aferraba a pelear y le quitaba el tiempo, supo que lo hacía por su bien y aún así se negaba a quedarse viendo.

Sintió como una explosión los lanzaba antes de sentir el cuerpo de Kanda sobre el suyo.

**-"Vete"- **

Le dijo de nuevo mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba a la carrera con su inocencia activa.

La exorcista volvió a caer cuando trató de ponerse de pie, sus ojos miraron asustados la oscuridad de la noche tratando de apartar el recuerdo de Edo; cuando sus piernas dejaron de pertenecerle. Lo intentó de nuevo para convencerse que no se volvería a repetir cuando lo logró se dio cuenta que solo era su pierna herida que no la dejaba moverse con rapidez.

Quiso activar su inocencia pero esta no respondió, aun así se dijo que podría hacerlo cuando estuviera dentro. Obligó a su cuerpo a alejar el dolor, mientras se apresuraba a la mansión.

Cuando estuvo ahí vio como un grupo de hombres y mujeres no mayor a diez escapaba por donde el exorcista les había indicado. La luz de los candelabros que aún seguían intactos la recibió con un cuadro cargado de muerte.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para calcular los daños supo que debía ayudar a su compañero que combatía contra varios nivel 3.

**-"Kand..."-** Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre alguien la sujeto por detrás. Poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cintura y la otra alrededor de su cuello.

**-"No esperaba que hubiera exorcistas rondando por esta área"- **Soltó el hombre detrás de Lenalee.** –"Pero me sorprende que no estés ayudando a tu amigo. ¡Ah!. Ahora recuerdo tu eres aquella mujer exorcista que todos protegían en Edo.**

**Hmm me pregunto si es verdad que posees el corazón"-**

Tyki giró con brusquedad el rostro de la mujer quedando a escasos centímetros del suyo. El Noah detectó el dulce aroma a vainilla que la joven desprendía junto a su rostro asustado.

**-"Que dices averiguamos si el Duque tenía razón matándote frente a tu amigo"-** Sus palabras irritaron a la exorcista, y la hicieron sentir completamente indefensa, porque se había dado cuenta que no podría invocar su inocencia, en su actual estado no tendría ningún efecto frente a un Noah.

**-"No, matarte aquí no serviría de nada. Sino esta el chico tramposo no tiene sentido"-** Mientras hablaba se aseguraba de ejercer la fuerza justa sobre la joven. **–"Oye, samurai-kun"-**

Kanda trató de acercarse hasta donde el Noah se encontraba, pero Tyki se lo impidió ordenando a unos nivel 3 que lo rodearan.

**-"Samurai-kun, creo que me llevare a tu amiga y averiguare unas cosas con ella. Si sales con vida asegúrate de decirle al chico tramposo que me divertiré con ella mientras veo si tiene el corazón"- **

La mirada asustada de Lenalee se clavó en las azulinas pupilas de Kanda, trató de acercarse a ellos pero Tyki había chasqueado los dedos indicándole a los akuma que atacaran.

La exorcista forcejeo contra el cuerpo del hombre. Pero lo último que vio fue como Kanda había invocado el nivel dos de su inocencia antes de que el resplandor de Mugen quedara sofocado por el ataque de su enemigo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Tyki Mikk aplicó la fuerza suficiente para desmayar a la chica y echársela como un saco de papas sobre un hombro. Lo último que escuchó de ese lugar fue la voz del exorcista gritando el nombre de la mujer.

Quiso recordar si ya había escuchado el nombre de la mujer, si lo había hecho no puso la suficiente atención pero esta vez lo recordaría, después de todo tendría mucho tiempo para divertirse con ella.

**つづく...**

* * *

-Sennen Ko = Conde del Milenio. En el manga tambièn le dicen Duque, por eso yo lo hago en el fic.

-Chico tramposo que menciona Tyki no es otro que Allen, porque lo menciona pues ya lo sabran mas adelante xD.

Bno gracias por leer, esperar y comentar.

**-Sherrice_Adjani-**


	11. Chapter 11 Juego

**-KISEKI-**

**Capitulo XI: Juego**

Lenalee abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar al tiempo que su cerebro comenzaba a recolectar la información de donde se encontraba.

No pudo recordar mucho de lo que había pasado, pero ahora el dolor en su cuerpo no se concentraba solamente en la pierna sino además sus muñecas comenzaban a dolerle.

Trató de mover sus manos pero se dio cuenta que estaban atadas. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior; el ataque de los akuma y la magnífica mansión cubierta de muerte y destrucción.

Se sentó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le reprochaba la falta de descanso, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su captor, pero en la habitación solo se encontraba ella.

Una sola idea cruzó por su cabeza: huir, todos sus sentidos le pedían a gritos que lo hiciera, que encontrara una forma de alejarse de ese lugar antes de que el Noah volviera, pero lo único que había era un tragaluz con el suficiente tamaño para que el lugar estuviera iluminado pero no tanto para que ella pudiera salir por ahí.

Aún así con el poder de su inocencia podría salir sin mucho problema. Deseó que su fuerza bastara para activarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre desaliñado, el tipo de persona que habitaría un lugar como ese.

**-"¡Oh! Veo que ya has despertado exorcista"- **Fingió sonar sorprendido, pero ella notó el sarcasmo en su voz y gestos.

Lenalee lo observó sorprendida por como la había llamado, poniéndose a la defensiva avanzó hacia atrás.

**-"Así que no me reconoces**"- Le dijo el hombre al notar su mirada confundida y mientras avanzaba hacia ella sonrió como si todo fuera parte de una broma **–"Tal vez ahora puedas acordarte de mí"-**

**-"Tyki Mikk"-** Pronunció despacio ahora que el hombre se había transformado en el Noah elegante que ella recordaba de Edo.

Ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre y sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer se acercó a ella hasta que la espalda de Lenalee chocó contra la pared.

**-"Nos volvemos a encontrar exorcista. En Japón tus amigos te salvaron, anoche el joven samurái lo intentó pero fue inútil y hoy estas sola.**

**Recuerdo que aquella vez tu inocencia hizo algo poco común, me preguntó si esta vez también lo hará o tendré que destruirla sin saber que pasó"-**

Lenalee escuchó el tono burlón que le inyectaba a sus palabras pero también reconoció su instinto asesino, se dio cuenta que aun invocando su inocencia sería incapaz de derrotarlo. El hombre frente a ella era el mismo con el que Allen había peleado, conocía su fuerza y supo que si no mentía perdería no sólo la vida sino también su fragmento de inocencia sería destruido.

**-"La he perdido. Después de Edo deje de ser un portador de la inocencia"- **Habló bajo pero pronunciando con claridad cada palabra.

Ladeó a la derecha su rostro y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la respiración del Noah en su cuello, tan cerca que era capaz de aspirar su aroma.

**-"Mientes"-** Murmuró en su oído notando como el delgado cuerpo de la mujer se pegaba más al muro conforme el suyo se acercaba. Y el ligero temblor del cuerpo de la chica provocó sus instintos asesinos.

**-"No miento"-** Respondió después de un minuto pero sin atreverse a mover.

Tyki no dijo nada pero tampoco se apartó. En su lugar pegó más su cuerpo al de la chica y con aquella sonrisa que era tan encantadora como socarrona volvió a murmurar en su oído.

**-"Sé que mientes exorcista. Pero si quieres que adivine donde la ocultas, ¡la idea no es del todo mala!"-**

Lenalee se sobre puso al temor al escucharlo hablar, pocas veces lograba enojarse y ese era uno de ellos. Usó sus manos atadas para golpear el rostro del hombre, pero antes de que siquiera lo rozara Tyki sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

**-"Sin inocencia y aún así eres agresiva"-** Rió con el débil esfuerzo de la chica por defenderse **–"Me pregunto donde se alberga tu inocencia"- **

Sin esperar que la mujer dijera algo colocó su mano libre a escasos centímetros de su corazón. Levantó el rostro para observar el del exorcista y bajó un poco mas su mano sintiendo como sus dedos rozaban la tela del uniforme negro y viendo como Lenalee abría por completo sus ojos violeta.

Tyki sintió como la mujer impactaba su pierna derecha en su costado, el impacto aunque era fuerte el Noah prefirió ignorarlo, lo que no eludió fue la piel cálida de la pierna de la chica bajo el contraste de su mano fría.

Lenalee había hecho un intento más por alejar al hombre, creyó que al menos la fuerza de sus piernas lo haría retroceder pero lo que no calculó fue lo que el Noah hizo. Sostuvo su pierna a la altura de la rodilla, Lenalee creyó que lo había hecho para evitar una segunda patada, pero cuando no la soltó un nuevo temor se reflejó en su mirada.

**-"La inocencia de chico tramposo está en su brazo, la del samurái en su katana, el sucesor de Bookman usa un martillo. Una vez maté a un exorcista que usaba una pequeña esfera, uno más con una ballesta. Como puedes ver soy capaz de conocer cada una de sus inocencias"-** Volvió a hablarle, apenas reparando en la expresión de su rehén. **–"Lo extraño es que desconozco tu inocencia, en Edo tú fuiste la única que no luchó. Road podría darme ese dato, pero entonces yo tendría que contarle que tu estas aquí y nuestro juego llegaría a su fin, así que si tuviera que decir algo apostaría que tiene que ver con tus piernas"-**

Alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el rostro nervioso de la chica.

Leenale pudo sentir la mirada inquisidora del noah sobre ella, pero no se movió tan solo cerró los puños obligándose a pensar en algo que la librara de esa situación.

Tyki vio como la mujer permanecía con el rostro mirando hacia otro lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Y de alguna forma el Conde se sintió atraído por esa blanca piel expuesta frente a él, sintiendo de pronto el impulsó de acercar aún más su rostro, pero no lo hizo en su lugar volvió a hablar.

**-"¿Estoy en lo cierto?"-**

**-"Te equivocas"-** Le espetó **–"Dices conocer la inocencia pero tan solo te refieres al instrumento que la porta"-**

Puede que Lenalee no se haya percatado de sus palabras, pero Tyki lo hizo, dándose cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido lo que había dicho. Aun así optó por seguirle el juego.

**-"Entonces…"-** Esta vez Lenalee sintió como el hombre había acercado sus labios a su cuello, produciéndole un escalofrío que fue en aumento cuando las manos masculinas comenzaron a moverse sobre su pierna. **–"¿Necesitare recorrer con mis propias manos cada parte de tu cuerpo para saber cómo es que funciona tu inocencia?"-**

**-"Ya te dije que no poseo ninguna inocencia"-** Sus palabras salieron entrecortadas conforme las manos del hombre iban subiendo por una de sus piernas.

Sin que pudiera hacer algo un tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas y un débil gemido brotó de sus labios, provocando que el Noah se atreviera a besar el cuello de la mujer.

Y de pronto todo acabó en menos de un minuto. Lenalee de u otra forma logró echar su cuerpo al frente con la suficiente fuerza para que Tyki soltara al menos su pierna y despegara su cuerpo del suyo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza hasta ella pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó como la puerta de enfrente se abría seguida por una voz infantil que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sin decirle algo a la mujer la soltó dejándola confundida en el mismo lugar mientras veía como Tyki volvía a adoptar su forma humana y sonreía antes de dejar la habitación.

Lenalee se dejó caer mirando al frente mientras escuchaba el drástico cambio del Noah, que había adoptado un tono alegre y despreocupado mientras hablaba con lo que imaginó se trataba de un niño.

**-"Tyki llegaremos tarde al trabajo"-**Escuchó una voz que sonaba inocente y ajena a la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. **–"Últimamente has faltado mucho a las minas. ¿Acaso ya no quieres trabajar con nosotros?"-**

**-"Imposible Eaz, es sólo que tuve otras cosas que hacer. Pero será mejor irnos ahora"-**

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara, comprendiendo que se encontraba a solas.

* * *

Después de meses sin actualizar reaparezco, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que l inspiración se fue y hasta el momento no ha querido regresar, aún así continuo con el fic hasta que lo termine.

Gracias a todas las que siguen mi fic y dejan un comentaro.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
